


Waiting for Tenzou

by TheAlmightyAndPowerfulCheerio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Character, Drunken Shenanigans, Early Twenties, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kakashi's struggling as a jounin, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Slow Burn, Tenzou's in anbu, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyAndPowerfulCheerio/pseuds/TheAlmightyAndPowerfulCheerio
Summary: Kakashi's father always told him 'good things come to those who wait'- but Kakashi's pretty sure that's bullshit. After all, he's been plenty patient and nothing good has come of it. He's just about sick of wasting time. But just maybe- some people are still worth waiting for.





	1. Reconnections

 

“You know I can convince Tenzou to do anything.” Kakashi reminded lazily, leaning back in his seat.

He absentmindedly spun the cap of his beer, feeling quite smug at the knowledge that he could charm anbu’s top shinobi every day of the week. Among other things.

Genma grinned, one of his notoriously sleazy smiles. 

“Not this time,” he disagreed, flicking his senbon up as he smirked. “I'll bet you-” he paused, “a _weeks_ worth of guard duty- that you can't get Tenzou to hit Aoba.”

Kakashi blinked, twisting the bottle cap on his fingertips smoothly. 

“That's all? Get him to hit Aoba?” Genma let out a tight laugh. 

“Yes, willingly and on purpose _hit_ Aoba. I'm telling you man, he won't do it. Not even if you offered to blow him.”

Everyone at the table quieted down for an awkward moment. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, shrugging to ease the tension out of his shoulders.

“Hey now…” he tried, shifting, “I don't do _those_ kinds of favors. 'specially not for something like this.”  
At least, he didn't think he would. Anyway, Tenzou wouldn't want _that-_  would he?

Kakashi peered across the room at Tenzou and let his shoulders relax again, figuring that the man was more than capable of getting his own sexual gratification. Raidou shook his head. 

“Honestly Hatake, I’m with Gen on this one. Tenzou would rather lose a limb than hurt Aoba.”

Kakashi waved nonchalantly, taking a long draw of his drink to hide his frown.

 _What’s so special about Aoba?_  he wondered, considering Tenzou'd never been particularly against hitting _him_.  
Granted, he had a tendency to push the other man to the edge of his patience. Which he commended himself for, because Tenzou's patience was nearly legendary. _But still…_

“Just out of curiosity… why won't Tenzou hit Aoba?”

Genma and Raidou eyed each other for a moment, before Raidou got up to get another drink and Genma turned back to Kakashi. 

“Who knows?” Genma offered, his head turning to look to where Tenzou was sitting at the bar with Ibiki, Aoba, and a man none of them recognized.

“He's just too honorable.” Iwashi declared, speaking for the first time in a while as he set his empty beer in the center of the table. There was a ring of condensation left on the table in front of him. “Speaking of which- who's the new guy?” He tilted the new bottle Raidou handed him at the unknown man sitting with the other three shinobi. 

“That's Xio,” Anko said as she walked by, seeming immensely amused, “he's been trying to hit up Tenzou for the last week or so. Have to say he's not getting very far.” Genma raised a surprised eyebrow.

“He's trying to get with _Tenz_?” he asked, causing everyone to turn and observe the man in question.

He was attractive enough: short black hair, bright blue eyes, decent build. _Definitely a shinobi, then._

They studied Xio subtly, immediately picking up on the way his eyes strayed down the anbu captains throat as he drank. And when Tenzou laughed at something Ibiki said, an admiring gaze slid over his chest.

“He’s so oblivious,” Iwashi said with a laugh, “probably doesn't even realize he's being flirted with.”  
Three amused gazes watched as the brunet reached across the bar for another drink, blue eyes trained on his body. The fourth one, a grey eye, was very clearly not amused.

“Tenzou!” a voice called and Kakashi jolted as the man's attention turned to their table, where Raidou had hollered for him.

Tenzou made his way towards them, stopping by the edge of their booth to smile and tip his head back to take another drink of his beer.  
Kakashi found his eye glued to the sight of Tenzou's lips wrapped around the bottle, oddly fascinated by the sight of him swallowing. He looked… well disturbingly attractive in their current setting.

Very uncomfortable with the way his thoughts were headed, Kakashi shoved Iwashi closer to the wall to make room for his kouhai.

“Sit,” he ordered, patting the seat next to him. Tenzou frowned.

“I already have a seat Kaka-” Kakashi cut Tenzou off by dragging him down beside him.

“Alright man,” Genma started as soon as the anbu had sat down, leaning forward so his elbows were on the table, “what's with that Xio guy?” He gestured with his senbon vaguely.

Tenzou tilted his head, glancing over his shoulder towards the dark haired man, who was still watching him closely.

Tenzou took another quiet sip of his beer, settling further into the booth beside Kakashi, one arm resting on his thigh, the other on the lip of the table.

“Xio?” he echoed, a touch confused at the intensity of Genma's gaze. Genma nodded in interest. 

“Just another shinobi,” Tenzou explained with a chuckle, “transferred from T&I a few weeks ago.”

Everyone grimaced slightly, glad that Tenzou seemed to have ignored the man's flirtations. T&I guys were notoriously… well not people you wanted to get involved with.

“Huh,” Genma mumbled, then went into a story about some friend-of-a-friend who'd once accidentally asked a T&I guy about his job.

“I doubt Xio’s planning to torture anyone over ice cream.” Tenzou said, smiling at Raidou across from him. Raidou grinned back.

“Let's hope not,” Raidou agreed with a low chuckle, “otherwise we're gonna have to start supervising who you and Aoba hang out with.”

Tenzou gave another wry smile, drumming his fingertips lightly on his thigh as the conversation died down again. 

“Say Tenzou...” Kakashi began slowly, turning to face the man directly for full effect, “think you could get me another drink?” he asked beguilingly, his eyelashes fluttering.

Tenzou's face darkened into a scowl, watching Kakashi warily.

“Can't you just get your own beer?”

Kakashi shrugged, letting his shoulder bump into Tenzou's lightly.

“ _Yes_ -” he agreed easily, before smiling innocently at his kouhai, “but you're on the end. And I figured this way we wouldn't have to make everyone move.”

Tenzou stared at him discerningly for a few moments as Genma and the others tried not to grin too noticeably.  
Eventually, Tenzou nodded.

“Fine,” he conceded, his shoulders lowering as he stood up.  
Kakashi's smile widened behind his mask as he let his body slump with satisfaction into the plush seat.

“You truly are the worst,” Genma laughed, shaking his head, “taking advantage of his good nature like that-” 

“Mahhh,” Kakashi disagreed, his hand tugging through his hair, “Tenzou's fine,” he assured, letting his eye follow the brunet's path towards the front of the bar. Noticing idly that Tenzou's civilian shirt made his muscular build look even more impressive than the anbu gear had.

“You just like him cuz you can use him.” Raidou suspired, shaking his head as well, although quite a bit less amused than Genma. “But you just wait- I bet one day someone else’ll have that sway over him- and you won't know what to do.”

Kakashi kept his gaze disinterested, but he was very unsettled by the implication that not only did he _need_ Tenzou- but he was going to somehow _lose_ him. And to someone else?    

...  _Who?_

So far as Kakashi was aware, _he_ was still the closest person to Tenzou. Well, maybe Aoba was now. But that's only because they hadn't talked in a while.

 _I need to start hanging out with Tenzou more,_ he decided, figuring he'd have to accidentally bump into the man a few times in the next week or so to resolidify his place.

He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that Tenzou didn't consider him his closest companion anymore, but it did. And he wasn't someone who tolerated feeling bothered for very long.

“Maybe even to Xio over there.” Iwashi added, seeming to understand Raidou's point.

Genma scoffed, lifting an eyebrow as he gazed at Xio. His thoughts clear from his expression.

“I don't think that guy’s getting anywhere,” he disagreed, “do we even know for certain if Tenzou's into men?”

No one seemed to know for sure, afterall, Tenzou had always been incredibly discrete about his personal life.

“Here's your beer.” Tenzou told Kakashi a few seconds later, placing the bottle on the table before waiting expectantly.

Kakashi studied him for a moment, raising a pale eyebrow.

“Need help sitting down kouhai?” he deadpanned.

Tenzou frowned- an expression he seemed to be making a lot tonight. 

“You owe me 8 ryō,” he stated patiently, one hand on his hip, the other held out in front of him. Kakashi blinked up at him innocently.

“I left my wallet at home.” he told the younger man smoothly. 

Tenzou sighed before rolling his eyes. Although he didn't look particularly surprised that Kakashi wasn't going to pay him back.

“Of course you did.” he grumbled, shaking his head as he reached forward and snapped the top off the beer he'd just gotten Kakashi. Then he tilted his head back and drank half of it in one go.

“Oi!”

Kakashi narrowed his eye, yanking the beer bottle out of Tenzou’s hand without breaking their staring contest.  
Then he carefully cleaned the rim of the bottle with his thumb, drinking from it as well.

He set the empty bottle down on the table between them, their gazes still locked in a silent showdown.

Everyone else at the table watched with raised eyebrows at the exchange.  
Finally Tenzou blinked, and seeming to have come to some sort of conclusion, nodded and walked away.

“What the hell-” Genma started.  
Kakashi waved him off, leaning back into his seat with another secret smile.

“Who knows?” he mumbled, but his lips were tingling where the bottle had pressed to them. Whether it was because of the alcohol or Tenzou, he wasn't sure. But he was left feeling a little fuzzy after their conversation.

So much in fact, it took him an embarrassingly long time to realize Tenzou wasn't coming back. He let out a small noise of annoyance at the realization.

“And now you're _pouting_!” Genma teased, and Kakashi quickly cleared his throat- to disguise the fact that he was.

Genma shook his head again as Raidou sighed. 

“You really should just bang already,” he groaned, “this back and forth is getting embarrassing for everyone.”

“He might not even be into men,” Iwashi pointed out.

“True,” Raidou conceded, “but he's definitely into Kakashi.”

Kakashi gave another uncomfortable laugh.

“I don't think so guys,” he disagreed, holding a hand up complacently, “I mean I've seen him with plenty of women…”

“And? We've seen _you_ with plenty of women- yet you wanna hit _that_ -” Genma gestured with his senbon at Tenzou emphatically again. 

“Mahhh,” was Kakashi's only response, annoyed that Genma was being so loud and pushy.

"Deny it all you want but we kno- _fuck–_  is he _leaving_ with that bastard?”

The whole table turned to watch as Tenzou pulled on his jacket, Xio standing up as well. His hand dropping to the anbu captain's lower back as he leaned in to say something.

“Somebody _stop_ him.” Genma seethed and immediately everyone was hollering for the brunet.

Tenzou turned to them, clearly wondering why they were calling him back not even five minutes after he'd left. With a questioning look he made his way back to their table.

“We can't let Xio go home with him,” Genma hissed, “that guy's giving me the creeps.”  
Kakashi couldn't agree more.

“What's up?” Tenzou asked when he reached them, Xio tagging along.  
Although no one outright glared at the man, Tenzou seemed to pick up on the tense atmosphere. Iwashi was the first to speak. 

“You're not headed out already, are you?” Tenzou tilted his head a touch.

“I have a mission tomorrow,” he admitted with a small smile.

His voice was lower than usual, slower too, which meant he was drunk. Kakashi's ansiness increased; Tenzou almost never drank right before a mission. Just what kind of influence was this Xio guy?

“Ahhh, and this must be… Xio?” Iwashi continued, obviously stalling.

Tenzou nodded, stepping closer to Kakashi so Xio could move forward, Tenzou's knee bumping into Kakashi's hip. If Kakashi was anyone else he probably would have blushed at the contact. But instead he outwardly ignored the warmth spreading up his leg. Even if every shift of Tenzou's body had his complete attention.

“Hello,” the man greeted smoothly, “you must be Tenzou's … friends.”

Raidou made a face at Xio, clearly already not liking him, which seemed to be the group consensus.

“Yes,” Genma agreed before eyeing Xio slantedly, “how do you know him?”

“Just around.”

_So he's cagey… even more reason not to trust him._

“Did you guys need anything?” Tenzou asked after a few uncomfortable seconds. “We were just about to head out-”

_Not alone you don't._

“Tenzou there _was_ actually something I needed to talk to you about,” Kakashi told his kouhai, standing up as well.

Tenzou scowled and Kakashi noticed Xio glower at the interruption. Pleased he'd been able to derail the T&I ninjas plans so easily.  
  
“And it can't wait?” Kakashi shook his head slowly. 

“Fraid not,”

The younger man let out a tired sounding breath, his gaze on Kakashi before his lips pursed in thought.

“Alright Senpai,” he agreed after a moment, making Genma grin that stupidly overconfident smile of his. Kakashi flicked his bottle cap at the special jounin before Tenzou could notice his expression and change his mind. 

“We can talk while we walk.” Kakashi offered, shoving his hands in his pockets and moving closer to Tenzou so their shoulders brushed. “Unless you had other plans for the night…?” Tenzou blinked once before giving a congenial smile.

“No other plans,” he promised, starting towards the door.

Kakashi flicked two fingers over his shoulder in farewell before following. Ignoring the snickering behind him.

Xio stayed silent the whole walk, turning down a side street five minutes in. Tenzou waved and then it was just the two of them, for what felt like the first time since Kakashi had left anbu the year before.

“Okay Kakashi-senpai,” Tenzou steamrolled, cutting into the peaceful silence between them, “what did you need to talk about?”

Kakashi stared forward, slouching as he walked. He didn't have anything planned, and as drunk as he was, didn't care for making up believable excuses.

“Ohhh that- well... I like your civilian clothes.” Tenzou let out a disbelieving noise. 

“Really? That's all you have to say?”

Kakashi lifted a shoulder, trying not to squirm under the scrutiny- he'd forgotten how intense Tenzou's stare could be, and cursed Tenzou for knowing him so well.

“Listen, Xio was wanting to go home with you… so I intercepted.”

“Alrigh-he- what!?”  
Kakashi could feel his face heating, so he cleared his throat. “How do you know?” Tenzou grumbled before he could respond.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his kouhai, surprised, but not by much, that Tenzou hadn't even noticed the blatant flirting.

“He was watching you the whole night-” - _I was too, actually-_  “and he kept touching you… didn't you notice?” Tenzou shook his head, studying the ground.

“No, I-” his mouth turned into a dissatisfied grimace, “huh,” he seemed troubled, “well- shit.” Kakashi nodded, moving an inch closer as they walked. 

“I figured you weren't up for it.” Tenzou stayed silent a second before chuckling again. 

“So you cockblocked him.” Kakashi made a concerned noise, rubbing the back of his head.

“If you prefer to think of it like that- then yes, I suppose I cockblocked him.”

Tenzou laughed again, one of his strong, full bodied chuckles that made Kakashi's stomach flutter oddly.

“Well thank you for trying to protect my virtue, Senpai.” Tenzou chortled, and Kakashi realized with a start that Tenzou was teasing him. “It's not like I’m an anbu captain or anything. I woulda been _completely_ defenseless if not for your heroic actions.”

“Mahhh, next time I won't bother if this is how you repay me.” Tenzou's lips curved into a smile. 

“Senpai… I'm not a kid anymore.” he reminded kindly.

“You don't have to be a kid for someone to take advantage of you Tenz,” Tenzou rolled his eyes for the second time that night.

“Right- like you _never_ take advantage of me. By the way- I'm still pissed about that beer.” It was Kakashi's turn to huff. 

“You're not childish at _all_.” he replied sarcastically, tilting his head towards Tenzou. “And I don't take _sexual_ advantage of you.”

“Same difference,”

Kakashi shook his head, ready to argue it most definitely _wasn't_. 

“I never pressed you against a locker and had my way with you- and certainly not while you were drunk.”

Tenzou made a startled noise in the back of his throat. 

“Yeah- I'm pretty sure I would have remembered something like that,” Kakashi snorted. 

“Same. But that's what Xio was planning. So I was… reasonably _concerned_ , when you started walking out with him.”

Tenzou groaned, rubbing his face in apparent disbelief.

“So he was really hitting on me? Now it's gonna be awkward trying to talk to him.”

“Why?”

“Because he wants to-”

“Fuck you senseless.” Kakashi provided, making Tenzou flush a cute pink again.

“Yes- and I'd prefer he didn't fuck me in any capacity,”

“Tell him that then,” _-and if he doesn't listen I'll be more than happy to kick his ass for you._ Although Kakashi was confident Tenzou could handle Xio all on his own.

"I'm going to have to. I just feel, uh- bad, now.”

“You don't have anything to feel guilty about,” Kakashi told Tenzou  firmly, making that frown reappear.

“And what if I was leading him on?” Kakashi shrugged. 

“Then he'll get over it. Listen you have no obligation to sleep with him just because he's interested in you.”

Tenzou looked thoughtful for a second, nodding hesitantly when Kakashi raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Yeah, I guess,” he finally agreed.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Kakashi cleared his throat, spurred on by his curiosity.

“You want to know if I'm into guys.” Tenzou determined with a certain amount of exasperation in his voice, eyeing Kakashi flatly.

Kakashi nodded hesitantly in return.

“I'll admit; I'm curious.”

Tenzou laughed again, knocking his shoulder playfully against Kakashi's.  
  
“Well the answer is- sorta.”

“Sorta?” Kakashi echoed, pressing his shoulder against Tenzou's again. Because the physical contact was making it easier to walk upright without veering- not because he wanted to keep touching Tenzou.

“Yes, _sorta_.” Tenzou said again, before looking embarrassed and falling silent.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning: I've been into guys... but never done anything with one.”

Kakashi nodded, inordinately relieved with this answer. 

“I see…”

“What about you?” Tenzou asked curiously, his shoulder still pressing right up against Kakashi's in that distracting way.

Kakashi was at that pleasant level of enebriated, that tended to bring out his honesty. And so he found himself answering with next to no hesitation.  
  
“I'm pansexual,”

Tenzou eyes widened in surprise, obviously not having expected Kakashi to answer so straightforwardly.

“And have you…?”

“Yes.” Kakashi responded easily.

“Hmmm,”

Kakashi couldn't help a small laugh at his kouhai’s expression.

“You seem so surprised people might want to have sex with me Tenz.”

Tenzou flushed, obviously thinking he'd said something offensive.

“No- it's not that- I just…” he sputtered, “of _course_ people would want to have sex with you Senpai.”  
At his words Tenzou's face brightened even more.

Kakashi raised a deceptively calm eyebrow, unable to keep from teasing his kouhai. And really, Tenzou made it too easy.

“Oh?” Tenzou glared at him through his blush.

“Now you're just fishing for compliments.”

Kakashi raised his shoulders, guilty as charged. Smiling at Tenzou and noticing they were nearly at the younger man's apartment. A twenty minute walk, over in the blink of an eye.

“Well, I'll probably be off then,” he began slowly, dragging his feet a bit, because he didn't _really_ want to leave.

Tenzou nodded and then paused, turning his head to look at Kakashi in the moonlight.

“You could… uh, come in if you wanted?” Tenzou offered, and Kakashi couldn't find it in himself to turn him down.

“Sure,” he decided, following his kouhai into his tiny anbu apartment. Feeling a familiar calm settle over him, but unwilling to voice it.

“I see you've really renovated the place.” he commented as he gave the apartment a quick once-over.

It was almost exactly as it'd been the last time he'd been there, a year before. Barren walls and meticulously clean- more a place to sleep every week or so, than an actual home.

Tenzou flipped him off before moving to grab them both waters.  
Kakashi eyed the glass placed before him disinterestedly.

“Drink it or you're going to have a hangover in the morning- and then you'll be even crabbier than usual.”

“Crabby?” he gasped, making sure to seem extra offended at the implication. Tenzou wasn't impressed.

“Yes, _crabby_.”

And so Kakashi complied, but made sure to tell Tenzou exactly how unhappy he was about it.

“I swear you're more of a child than the genin you're supposed to be instructing.”  
Kakashi gave a half shrug- it was probably true after all.

“How is that going by the way?” Tenzou asked as he got out some bread and sandwich meat.

He always got oddly hungry when he was drunk, Kakashi remembered fondly. And bitchy- but hungry was far cuter.

“Eh- not so well,” Kakashi confessed, “kids are brats.”

Tenzou laughed; this time a soft sound, one of his genuinely caught-off-guard laughs- an adorable noise that was more exhale than actual peal.

It was one of the cutest laughs he had mostly because of the expression he made while doing it; his nose and eyes crinkled for a quarter second before his expression smoothed back out to neutral. But the quarter second of glee was enough to make Kakashi's own lips curl up into a smile, unwittingly.

“I knew Hokage sama was crazy letting someone like you teach children.” Tenzou continued teasingly, shaking his head before taking a bite of his sandwich.

_Someone like you…_

Kakashi stared at his empty glass of water- his chest starting to hurt. Because although Tenzou was joking, he'd questioned the same thing himself.  
“I just hope you don't read Icha Icha in front of them.”  
Kakashi's head jerked up in surprise.

“What?” he croaked lamely, realizing how dry his throat was. His stomach was still twisting uncomfortably at Tenzou's comment as he filled his cup up at the sink, downing it in three gulps. Feeling even worse because he knew he was overreacting, and was helpless to stop it.

“The Hokage should have known better than to put someone who reads porn in public in front of children- you're probably giving them all sorts of perverted ideas.”

Kakashi could only stare at Tenzou for a few seconds, still not really understanding. Those words still ringing unpleasantly in his mind- making his vision feel fuzzy.

S _omeone like you…_  
_Your last genin squad all died. How could anyone trust you with another?_  
_You're nothing, trash._  
_Scum. Obito knew it._  
_And now even Tenzou thinks so._

“Kakashi?” Tenzou's voice had fallen soft, his brown eyes concerned. The brunet took deliberately slow steps closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder gently.

Kakashi could only watch him dully for a few more seconds. Barely containing the anxiety starting to invade his body the same way it had his mind. Tenzou's eyes widened in sudden horror as he caught on.

It probably would have been amusing, if Kakashi didn't feel so nauseous.

“I was just joking, Senpai. Of course the Hokage is right to trust you with the future.” his kouhai tried, staring at him steadily.

“You're one of the most loyal ninja this village has- and any genin squad you lead would be lucky to have you watching out for them.”  
Tenzou's grip on him tightened, grounding him physically.  
“I'm sure you'll be a great squad leader,” Tenzou reiterated, “that's why you've rejected all of them so far… they're not ready and you know it. You're _already_ protecting them, Senpai.”

Kakashi closed his eye and took shallow breaths- in and out, in and out- still feeling unsteady. Tenzou led him to the couch, sitting him down and remaining right by him, like he always had.

 _He's right to trust you…_  
_….Lucky to have you_  
_You're already protecting them, senpai._

 _Tenzou doesn't think I'm trash_  
_He never has_  
_He's… always believed in me._

_Always looked up to me, and I'm letting him down right now._

It wasn't much, but it was just enough to let Kakashi breathe again. Just enough to make him believe again, even just that slight bit- that maybe he could be the man Tenzou kept insisting he was. The man Tenzou looked up to, and called senpai and watched with so much adoration it was nearly ridiculous.

He _wanted_ to be that man- more than anything.

“Thank you,” Kakashi whispered. And when Tenzou reached over to squeeze his hand reassuringly, Kakashi could only gaze into warm brown eyes and question how he'd ever considered Tenzou anything less than absolutely _perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble formatting this, and I'm still not completely happy with it. But hopefully it's not too annoying to read. Lemme know if you like it and I'll work on uploading the next few chapters :)


	2. Bets and Betters

 

All thoughts of the bet had left Kakashi's mind by the end of the week. That was- until Genma approached him while he was walking through the village.

“I'm afraid I'm backing out of our little wager.”

Kakashi made sure to keep his voice dismissive, hoping to avoid the grief the Tokubetsu jounin was no doubt going to give him. But because this was _Genma_ he was dealing with- he had no such luck.

Genma snorted in laughter, one side of his mouth curving up as he swished his senbon around in amusement.

“Sure man- like I'd believe that load of bs.” Kakashi sighed, scratching his head.

“Look, the bet we made isn't very... nice. So I'm not going through with it.”

Genma blinked once, then twice, before cackling- much like a hyena.

“When the _fuck_ have you ever been concerned about being _nice_ , Hatake?” Kakashi shrugged.

“I'm backing out of the bet,” he said simply, hating having to repeat himself. “I don't want Tenzou to hit Aoba.”

Genma shook his head in apparent confoundment. And Kakashi might have been offended, if he had cared about Genma's opinion of him.

“Did something happen between you two?” Light eyebrows wagged suggestively. “When you walked him home- you guys finally fuck?”

“What…? No- no, we didn't _fuck_.” Kakashi told the older man, his face crinkling in distaste.

“Who’s not fucking?” Raidou asked, coming up alongside Genma and immediately diving into the gossip. It seemed Genma had been a bad influence on the man.

“Tenzou and Kakashi apparently-” Genma rolled his eyes, “but Kakashi's chickening out of our bet.” Raidou eyed Kakashi skeptically.

“You couldn't get him to hit Yamashiro?”  
Kakashi frowned, starting to get a bit annoyed that no one in the village seemed to think he was capable of being kind.

“No... I realized how fucked up the whole thing was.”

Raidou paused a second before he smiled, his dark eyes smug.

“So you've finally realized that jerking him around is bad. Well done, Kakashi- only took you twenty some odd years.”

Kakashi winced at the ‘jerking’ comment, but sighed. Wondering how rude he'd come off if he just walked away right then.

“Even I can show some humanity occasionally,” he offered.

Genma didn't seem convinced, but decided better that to mention it, thankfully.

“Where _is_ our boy?” Genma asked instead. “Haven't seen the guy since your little lovefest at the bar.”

“Mission probably,” Raidou guessed, “I'm sure we'll see him soon enough, though,” his eyes cut to Kakashi.  
Kakashi ignored them both.

“So I'll just… be going now if you're done.”  
Genma rolled his eyes and scoffed again, but Kakashi was already sauntering away, his hands unceremoniously shoved in his pockets.

It had hit him very suddenly that he _really_ wanted to see Tenzou. To the point that it was almost ridiculous. So instead he slowly made his way around the village, hoping to bump into Gai for a challenge.  
He nearly shook his head in disbelief at the thought of _purposely_ looking for _Gai_ of all people.

“Ka-Kashi!” Gai’s voice boomed around the marketplace, making Kakashi's head raise.

“Hey Gai,” he greeted, “wanna do something?”

Gai's whole face lit up in excitement.

“There is nothing I would rather do my rival!” He cheered excitedly, placing a hand on his hip in a way that was nearly enough to have Kakashi rethink his plan. “In what manner would you like to test our great mights against one anothers? Perhaps in a heated race to the edge of Fire country? Or a fire-y round of taijutsu?” Kakashi shook his head.

“No…. not any of those.” Gai listened attentively. “How about we try balancing as many bowls of ramen on our heads as possible?”

“A most excellent challenge dear rival!” Gai agreed, running towards the nearest noodle shop to buy bowls of ramen.

And so that was how Tenzou stumbled upon them; Kakashi and Gai each balancing sixteen bowls of ramen on their heads.

“Tenzou!” Gai exploded, the bowls on his head wobbling precariously.

“Hi guys,” Tenzou greeted, looking between the two with amusement. “New challenge?”  
Gai made to nod before stopping as the tower swayed.

“Yes! Kakashi's idea of balancing ramen bowls on our heads was a worthwhile challenge.”

“You chose this, senpai?” Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the brunet.

“Yes… would you mind adding another bowl for each of us?”  
Tenzou nodded, reaching down and picking up two bowls.

“Uh, how should I-?”

“Just toss them up,” Tenzou looked skeptically at the wobbling towers.

“How about I just place them?”

Kakashi sighed, finding his shoulders slumping in relief now that Tenzou was around. And amused, as always, that Tenzou was such a perfectionist.

“Do what you like,”

And so Tenzou made himself a stool, gently setting the next bowl on top. Then walked to Gai and did the same.

Tenzou watched on in bemusement, adding another bowl every time Gai or Kakashi asked him to.

Otherwise he sat in the grass, reading a book he'd dug out of his pouch.

“Whatcha readin?” Kakashi asked, eyeing Tenzou with interest; Tenzou wasn't usually one to sit around leisurely. It was a nice change of pace.

His kouhai's head lifted in surprise, having been completely absorbed in his reading.

“Oh, well- it's just a book on architecture I picked up last week.”  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow, moving forward a few steps. Tenzou laughed as the ramen bowls clanked ominously, shifting so Kakashi could see the pages better.  
“I've been thinking that my Four Pillar House jutsu could be improved, so I'm looking for inspiration.” Kakashi made a noise of interest.

“And what brought this on?” he asked, skimming over the pages of colorful sketches. Tenzou shrugged, then rolled his shoulders back thoughtfully.

“I was given a civilian mission recently; reconstructing a sector of the village after it was leveled by a rogue shinobi. I just figured some variety would be nice.” Kakashi couldn't help but smile at him.

“So you're into building houses now.” he teased, making Tenzou huff.

“Sure Senpai,” he agreed tonelessly, “I'm into building houses.”

“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing. In fact, I think it's rather nice.” Tenzou seemed caught off guard.

“Oh… alright then,” a light pink dusted his cheeks.

“That jutsu takes a lot out of you, though,” Kakashi recalled. Tenzou nodded, rolling his neck so that it cracked quietly. “How many houses did they have you build?” Tenzou tilted his head.

“Thirty maybe?” Kakashi blinked.

“ _Thirty_?” he echoed in disbelief.

“ _Yes_ ,”

“How did you manage that without getting chakra exhaustion?” Tenzou didn't meet his eye.

“Well I _did_ get chakra exhaustion,” the brunet finally mumbled, “which is why I don't have any missions now.”

Kakashi eyed him carefully. He'd only seen Tenzou get chakra exhaustion four times in the ten years he'd known him.  
Tenzou's chakra pool was bigger than his own and with Hashirama's cells, he'd always recovered chakra far faster than most when he'd expended it all.

So if Tenzou had burned through all of his chakra- he'd _really_ been pushing himself. Kakashi had no doubt that whatever sector Tenzou had reconstructed would be the best built part of Kohona.

“Which part did you rebuild?”

Tenzou shifted in the grass, staring down at the pages of his book before flipping them carefully.

“The old Uchiha section.” he replied quietly.

Kakashi stilled, the bowls on his head tilting slightly.

“I didn't think anyone still lived there,” Kakashi said lightly.  
Tenzou kept his gaze on the colorful drawings.

“They don't, not except for Sasuke.”

“Then why all the effort to rebuild it?”

Kakashi watched Tenzou's eyelashes flutter as the anbu captain thought about how to answer.

“I couldn't-” Tenzou's voice was choked with something- something made of guilt and sorrow, and rough with pain. His hands had tightened on the book pages, crinkling them slightly before he pried his hands off and smoothed them over. “It seemed- disrespectful to leave it in shambles after the attack and when I started rebuilding… well I figured even if there weren't people around to appreciate it, the Uchiha deserved the best I could offer... Compounds they would have been proud of.”

Kakashi nodded in understanding. That familiar warmth and admiration blooming in his chest again. Because Tenzou was always so nobel and _lovely_ , dammit. And Kakashi couldn't describe the appreciation he felt at the act Tenzou had performed.

It was a second after, that he realized what an awful mistake nodding was, as 26 bowls of ramen tipped forward.  
In a flash he was darting forward to catch as many as he could before they all spilt on Tenzou. But unfortunately, despite his speed, by the time the last dish fell they were both covered in cold noodles.

“Ah ha! I have won!” Gai cheered, jumping excitedly- and of course tipping over his own headful of bowls to add to the mess.

Tenzou blinked in disgust as ramen slid down his face. Then scowled at the ground for a few tense seconds. Kakashi coughed once in apology, certain his kouhai was going to give him hell for ruining his book and clothes.

But then Tenzou looked up and catching sight of him, ramen tangled in his grey hair and plastered all over his mask, began laughing. Kakashi himself couldn't stop the warmth from bubbling up in his stomach as he doubled over in mirth.

They both continued to snort as ramen dripped down on them; loud, unrestrained laughter shaking their bodies as they crumbled over on top of piles of noodles.

“You just- wasted- so much ramen,” Tenzou wheezed, his hands clutching long strands of noodles as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“It's okay- Gai paid for it,” Kakashi laughed, still smiling so wide it hurt. And brushing back his own tears.

Tenzou and Kakashi looked to Gai, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet, and saw that there was still one bowl of ramen balanced on his head- unscathed.  
Both made a move for it at the same time, crashing together into Gai before Tenzou ended up with it, Kakashi's hands gripping the rim tightly.

“Kouhai,” he started seriously, although no one would have been able to take him seriously with egg on his face, “I think we both know _I_ deserve this ramen.”

Tenzou clutched the bowl more securely to his chest. Shaking his head and sending carbs flying.

“You just dumped an ocean of ramen on me Senpai.” he disagreed. “It's mine.”

Kakashi tried unsuccessfully to pry the bowl from Tenzou's hands.

“It's your fault I spilt it in the first place- and now Gai and I are tied in our competition. Which means I have to pay for our drinks.” Kakashi complained childishly.

“How is it _my_ fault?”

“You were distracting me.”

“A ninja should be above distraction.” Tenzou replied, throwing Kakashi's words- ones he'd told Tenzou countless times throughout the years- back at him.

Kakashi tackled Tenzou in a very un-Kakashi-like move, lukewarm noodles splashing up into Tenzou's face. Making the brunet sputter indignantly even as some got in his mouth.

“You jackass!” he cried, blinking the heavy sauce out of his eyes.  
Kakashi smiled innocently, hooking a finger under some noodles hanging from Tenzou's nose and unceremoniously plopping them into his mouth.

Tenzou's expression soured, but he still looked so ridiculous; soaked through with broth and noodles and spices, that he ended up looking more adorable than anything else.

Tenzou shook his head and brought the bowl- only about a quarter full now- up to his face and tilted his head back. Eating ramen in perhaps the most undignified way Kakashi had ever seen him do anything.

Kakashi couldn't help but beam at him, swiping a spare bit of egg off the side of Tenzou's face and putting that in his mouth too. Food tasted far better off of Tenzou. Kakashi found.  
Tenzou made a disgruntled face at him.

“That's so unsanitary,” he grumbled, leaning away from the jounin. Kakashi shrugged.

“I'm sure you've bathed recently… probably this morning even.” he guessed, easily able to smell the faint fragrance of Tenzou's shampoo.  
Tenzou eyed him with more than just a touch of irritation.

“I did. But that's still gross. Ugh, and now I have to shower again.”  
Kakashi couldn't find it in himself to be too sorry.

Tenzou started stripping out of his clothes- right there in the middle of the training ground- and Kakashi could only manage a small noise of question.

“I'm not trailing all of this into my apartment, Senpai- I have _carpet_.”

As if this alone was explanation enough. Kakashi opened his mouth, but really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

“Ahh! Carpet is difficult to clean my young friend.” Gai agreed, clearly unphased by the fact that they'd tackled him to get a bowl of ramen. “You are wise to watch what you track in. I myself have spent years scrubbing stains from the youthful material!”

“And so you're planning to parade around the village naked?” Kakashi asked Tenzou, looking him over. Tenzou blanched.

“What? Of course not… I'm keeping my boxers on.”  
Kakashi stared dubiously at his kouhai, reaching out to brush remnants of the challenge from soft brown hair and strong shoulders.

He found his hand lingering a moment too long and quickly removed it, trying not to stare at Tenzou. Unsure why Tenzou covered in ramen was making him hard, but aware of the fact that it most definitely was.

Tenzou wiped off food from his face before pushing noodles out of Kakashi's hair for him. Grimacing at the loud squish they made as they fell into the grass.

Then they paused to survey the damage. Most of the glass bowls had completely shattered, the ground covered in oozing ramen and shattered china. Tenzou's book soaked through and most likely unsalvagable under a mountain of noodles. Already some birds had alighted nearby and were eating the food voraciously. One looked concerningly like an ostrich that had recently been added to the Bingo book as an A rank criminal.

“Well… fuck.” Kakashi finally said, realizing how much shit he'd be in for ruining all of the noodle shops serving bowls. And glad again that Gai had been the one to buy everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put Condor, the ninja ostrich in this. Hands down my favorite Naruto character. As always, critiques are more than welcome XD


	3. Frustration is a Four Letter Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just completely rewrote most of this chapter. Kudos and comments MAKE MY FREAKIN DAY! Even if all you say is 'I read this,' I'll probably cry.   
> Really though, it's nice to know people actually like this mess XD

Kakashi watched the brunet out of the corner of his eye, not letting himself turn to watch him fully, but unable to keep from watching entirely. They'd agreed to meet up for drinks whenever both of them were in the village and usually Kakashi was happy with this arrangement. Except- not now. Not when Tenzou was standing at the bar with a pretty blonde and ignoring his existence. Not when Tenzou had flirted with every pretty blonde that walked in.

The only saving grace was that Tenzou couldn't flirt for the life of him. 

It didn't make Kakashi _feel_ any better, but it was something at least. And it was enough to keep himself from pulling Tenzou by the ear back to the table. Which was something he very much wanted to do, even if he had no right to.

He couldn't even stand up and get another drink because then he'd have a front-row view and he definitely didn't trust himself enough for that. So instead he sat, seething at the table, waiting for Tenzou to get back and give him the glass of sake he'd requested half an hour before.

Tenzou finally returned with a sheepish smile, setting the drinks down on the table and spilling a drop of Kakashi's drink on the scratched brown surface. Sliding into the seat across from him and looking none-the-wiser to Kakashi's annoyance.

“The way you flirt is- well how should I put this? … pitiful.” Kakashi remarked, taking a sip of the new sake and leveling a grey gaze Tenzou's way. Unable to keep the bite out of his voice.

Tenzou's eyes widened in surprise- almost comical really, except Kakashi wasn't in the laughing mood. And definitely not when Tenzou crossed his arms over his chest indignantly, looking like he was more than ready for a fight. Kakashi should have guessed as much, Tenzou tended to get touchy when he was drunk, and not in the way Kakashi would have preferred.

“Not all of us can be mysterious and cool all the time, you know.” he retorted, taking a large gulp of beer and trying fruitlessly to hide his blush.

“Is that what you think your problem is?” Kakashi asked, sipping his sake leisurely and raising a delicate eyebrow, as if he wasn't simmering with frustration. “because I can think of a few more than just ‘not being cool’.”

Tenzou frowned, and Kakashi took a second to acknowledge he was acting like an asshole. He couldn't quite muster up the energy to stop though. And especially not when Tenzou bit the side of his lip in annoyance and Kakashi was left staring at his mouth for five whole seconds before he could snap out of it.

Why the fuck couldn't he stop staring? And why was Tenzou still wearing his anbu shirt? Didn't he realize how distracting his biceps were? Or the way the anbu tattoo on his shoulder caught the light? And why the fuck did Kakashi keep noticing all this shit? 

“Sorry I actually have emotions,” Tenzou shot back, starting to get defensive. "Anyway you're the asshole who got me banned from the library- the _library._ How am I supposed to fill my reports out now? When I can't even access half the material? _"_

Kakashi sighed before shaking his head. Unsure why he was purposely riling Tenzou up. Maybe it was because they were getting too close and Kakashi was starting to get nervous. Which was entirely _stupid_ , because Tenzou was Tenzou. And definitely not someone to be getting _flustered_ about. But ever since they'd started meeting up for drinks Kakashi had begun to feel unusually antsy. Unusually tense- and he was certain it was all Tenzou's fault. 

It was far more difficult to keep his cool when he was constantly fighting back the urge to touch Tenzou. To claim him- especially when the younger man had been chatting up every other person in the bar for the last hour. So safe to say, Kakashi was having a bit of trouble playing nice.

“Use a henge or something- anyway, I have emotions.” he clarified, picking up on Tenzou’s frustration and not wanting to further it. But at the same time unable to stop running his mouth- if he stopped talking he'd start acting. “They're just a bit more contained than yours, which seems ironic, since you were the one who grew up in Root.”

“Yes, being insouciant all the time, such an emotional range you've got going there.” Tenzou muttered in frustration, trying to ignore the jab about Root.

That was still touchy ground for him and Kakashi was more than aware of it. So the fact that he'd mentioned it so casually, had Tenzou's hackles rising even more.

He'd had a rough transition from Root into the real world and they both knew it. Anbu hadn't been much of a stepping stone, so was it really his fault he couldn't flirt? Considering his only human interactions had been Danzo, assassinations and Kakashi- Tenzou was surprised he could even talk to other people.

Granted, he knew he wasn't very suave and probably came off as unbelievably awkward, but he still made an effort. _Tried_ to be normal.

He still struggled with showing the proper amount of emotion, not completely blocking people out, being open and happy, but clearly Kakashi didn't care about taking this into consideration.  
No, he'd just steamrolled over Tenzou's self esteem in four minutes flat.

Tenzou was certain Kakashi had heard him, but the man remained impassive. It was as impressive as it was frustrating.

“Tenzou,” Kakashi sighed, looking more inconvenienced than Tenzou really thought he had any right to be, “I'm not trying to insult you here,” Tenzou scoffed.

“Really? It seems like it- considering, you even hit on Root- but I guess you truly are just good at everything, Senpai.” he commended snidely. “Don't need to kill your friends with kunai when you can do it with words, hmm?”  
Kakashi's lazy gaze shifted into something far more responsive, and Tenzou finally felt like he was getting somewhere.

He didn't want to wind Kakashi up too much, but he wanted something from him. Some show of emotions, anything, really. And so he went for making Kakashi as frustrated as he could.  
Not hurt, or guilty, because he hated to make Kakashi feel like that, but decidedly unhappy. And from the sharp glint in Kakashi's visible eye, he was very clearly _unhappy_.

Tenzou knew he shouldn't have made that comment, knew the instant it rolled off his tongue that he'd said the wrong thing. In fact could still taste the sour scent lingering in his mouth. Making his stomach twist in discomfort.  
He knew far better than to talk to Kakashi like that- to bring up friends and death in the same sentence. But he was starting to get sick of double-standards. And he was just drunk enough to be reckless and lash out. Also he was starving- which definitely wasn't a real excuse, but Tenzou considered an important factor.

“You want to be clueless around people your whole life, be my guest.” Kakashi bit back, waving a hand in the air. “I was attempting to help you… but clearly you’re as inept at accepting constructive criticism, as you are talking with women.”  
Tenzou glared, his brown eyes narrowing, but a snarky smile twisting onto his lips.

“Trust me Kakashi,” he retorted bitingly, “nothing you ever say is constructive.”

Kakashi looked genuinely furious now, actually standing up and gripping the edge of the table tightly with gloved hands. Apparently, he'd finally lost his legendary cool.  
Tenzou wasn't intimidated. That seemed to anger Kakashi even more.

“I'm not trying to be an asshole here, Tenzou,” he gritted out, his grey eye stormy. Tenzou knew he shouldn't push Kakashi anymore, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

“It just comes naturally, then.”  
He felt bad, and satisfied as soon as he'd said it. Hitting a touchy spot for Kakashi now too.  
Kakashi tugged a hand through his hair in frustration, before closing his eyes and breathing deeply for a few counts.  
He sat back down slowly, looking dazedly at Tenzou as though unsure how they'd even ended up here, having a semi-public spat in a bar.

“It wasn't my intention to offend you,” he finally told him, his gaze far less piercing as it clouded with puzzlement.  
Tenzo sighed as well, losing some of his own ire.

“I know- but you did.” he admitted quietly, looking down at his hands and slumping back into his seat. Feeling too warm and light-headed and decidedly less happy than he'd been eight minutes before.

“And I'm sorry about that,” Kakashi promised, just as quietly.  
Tenzou nodded, closing his eyes and trying to patch up his pride.  
He took a deep breath and pulled a smile from the depths of his Root training.

“It's fine,” he dismissed after a moment, “I guess I am too emotional,” he gave a bitter laugh, “looks like Danzo didn't beat that out of me enough.”  
Kakashi visibly winced.

“Tenzou-” he started, realizing only now that he'd calmed down just how low he'd cut.  
Tenzou shook his head, standing up and pulling out some cash for his drinks, effectively cutting Kakashi's explanation off.

“I'm going to head out, have a good rest of your night.”  
And then he was gone.

Kakashi downed the rest of his sake, already certain he wasn't going to have a good night at all.

  
-

  
There were a lot of things Kakashi knew better than to say, but kept finding come off his tongue anyway. Tenzou had told him, bit by bit throughout the years, about growing up in Root.  
Told him horror tales about being starved for weeks as a form of training, with a voice as unaffected as stone. Told him about Danzo’s punishments for failing missions- things that even now made Kakashi's skin teem with goosebumps.

Tenzou had told him about being molded by Danzo into what he'd been when Kakashi had found him- an emotionless tool.  
But Danzo had never been able to wipe out Tenzou's emotions entirely, unlike the others in the foundation.

In Root Tenzou covered his emotions, but they never disappeared entirely. He still had them, and they were still prominent enough to make Danzo furious.  
It was one of the things Kakashi liked best about Tenzou, if he were honest. He had a warm heart, despite everything he'd been through. Kakashi was jealous of that. Tenzou was just as pure as he'd always been, unscathed by everything he'd been through. His strength was admirable.

It'd taken Kakashi years to convince Tenzou that he didn't deserve any of the treatment he'd received. That he was important as his own person. That he was so much more than just a tool for the village. But recently he'd been getting crueler towards Tenzou.  
Pushing him away, reopening old wounds. And he hated himself for it- but couldn't seem to stop.  
He was furious, and he didn't know why. Didn't know why every time he saw Tenzou he couldn't find anything nice to say to him. Could only antagonize.

Kakashi clenched his fists, standing up as well and leaving. His anger wouldn't fizzle out like it usually did. No, it stayed, lingering in his blood like a bad taste. It made him want to get confrontational- physical. Made him want to slam Tenzou against a wall and-  
Well, that was part of the problem. Not even one speck of him wanted to hurt Tenzou. It was the exact opposite, in fact.

He flexed his gloved hands, trying to breath through his nose to calm himself down. He always got like this with Tenzou; unsteady and unhinged.  
And this- this is what he hated about Tenzou, how out of control he made him feel. He felt all the emotions he'd been trying to contain. In less than twenty minutes Tenzou had completely derailed the careful calm he'd spent so long building.  
He cursed the man but couldn't bring himself to hate him for it. That was the problem, a part of him, very small but steadily growing, enjoyed fighting with Tenzou. Enjoyed how heated Tenzou could get him. How alive he felt when he could hear Tenzou’s voice lower threateningly. How riled up and turned on he felt when Tenzou was looking at him intensely. Or when they were exchanging clever insults.  
It made his blood stir in the best way possible and that made him even more frustrated.  
He'd never been so close to someone like Tenzou, someone he liked as much as Tenzou without being able to have them. And it was a constant state of self-restraint.  
He'd made Tenzou off limits a long time ago and wouldn't let himself break that promise. But he also couldn't seem to tear himself away from the brunet. It was pathetic how attached he was. How desperate he was for Tenzou's touch, and smile and attention.  
And as he'd already realized- it was making his head spin in frustration.


	4. The One Where Tenzou Doesn't Get Laid

 

The last thing Tenzou had possibly been expecting when he went home that night was Kakashi Hatake to slam him against a wall and kiss him.  
Punch him? Probably.  
Kill him? Maybe.  
But kiss?  
Not at all.  
So when it _did_ happen, he expected it to be some sort of attack; Kakashi was so furious, he was planning on ripping his face off with his teeth.

So when the shinobi's lips pressed against his, it was only instinct that made him slam a chakra infused fist into his side.

Kakashi jerked back in surprise, face twisting in pain as he doubled over. Right there in Tenzou's kitchen.

Tenzou stared for a few long seconds, blinking the sleep out of his eyes before registering that yes, Kakashi had just kissed him while he was getting up for a midnight snack. The cup he'd been holding had shattered, glass and cool water seeping in between his toes. Luckily the container of walnuts was still safely on the container.

Kakashi groaned and Tenzou's eyes went wide in panic.

“Holy shit!” he yelped, moving towards Kakashi quickly, even as glass cut the bottoms of his feet. Because he'd just punched _Kakashi_. The man was holding his abdomen gingerly, mask still down around his chin and everything. “Fuck, I’m so sorry Senpai, _fuck_ \- uhh I did _not_ mean to do that.” he promised, wincing with Kakashi as the man straightened slightly.

The jounin coughed roughly, and then hissed in pain at the tightness in his chest. Blood dusted his lips and Tenzou grimaced even further.

“Do you think any ribs are broken?” Tenzou asked, knowing there were. He'd felt them crack under his fist. Kakashi shot him a glance, looking a little ashen.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, trying to breath lightly. Tenzou bit his lip in concern before tugging up Kakashi's mask and teleporting them to the hospital. Completely ignoring the fact that he was barefoot and bleeding and only in his pajama pants.

“Now this is embarrassing,” Kakashi complained. Tenzou rolled his eyes, using the wet cloth a nurse had given him to clean up his feet. There was a nasty gash on his left foot, it'd probably leave a scar.

“You should try not to seem like you're going to attack a person when you plan to kiss them.”

“I wasn't _planning_ on kissing you... it just happened.” Kakashi argued. Tenzou sighed, slowly pulling the cloth away as Kakashi watched, eye fixed on the droplets of blood still trailing down Tenzou's feet. Something guilty in his expression.

“I'm sorry Senpai,” Tenzou murmured, embarrassed. “I just- reacted." Kakashi didn't look away from Tenzou's torn skin. 

"You did nothing wrong... I'm sorry about your feet."

Tenzou shrugged, "The cuts are superficial, probably be healed by the time I get home."

-

Genma was laughing his ass off. How he'd even heard about it already, Tenzou wasn't sure. Probably the nursing staff. Tenzou had a sneaking suspicion they were reporting to him. Although it wasn't anything he'd been able to confirm.

“Kakashi kisses so bad that Tenzou felt the need to drop-kick his ass to get out of it.”  
“Kakashi Hatake: the most brutal rejection of the year.”

“I didn't reject him- I panicked.” Tenzou argued.

“Even trained anbu members panic when he gets too close to them.”

“Let it be known-” Genma gestured to Kakashi, “that's what happens when you make a move on Tenzou everybody,” Genma declared loudly, “he breaks your fuckin ribs."

Kakashi glared.

"I'm going to break _your_ ribs if you keep this up."

“I always knew you were into kinky shit Hatake.”

“ _Genma_.” Genma ignored Kakashi's warning.

“I wonder if this counts as a crime of passion?” Raidou steered him out of the room with a grimace.

And so Kakashi and Tenzou were alone.

“Listen Senpai… I'm really sorry about this,” Kakashi gave a defeated sigh.

“Mahhh, it’s fine Tenzou, no biggie.” Tenzou stared at him for a moment before walking forward, until he was right at the edge of the hospital bed. As he'd predicted the cuts on his feet were already nearly closed. Only the large laceration on the top still bleeding some.

“I broke 3 of your ribs, I'd say that's a pretty big deal.” Kakashi shrugged.

“The medics already repaired the fractures, and by tomorrow they shouldn't even be sore.”

Tenzou still looked worried, his mouth moving as though he were going to ask something, but didn't know how.

“You're wondering why I kissed you.” Tenzou's face heated, but he nodded. “Well…” Kakashi started, gazing at the far wall, “I'm not really sure.” Tenzou somehow looked even more embarrassed, which should have been difficult considering he was shirtless and barefoot and bleeding in the hospital after hitting his superior. Who'd been trying to kiss him. Which was still very confusing.

“I thought you were angry at me?”

“I was, but I didn't want to _hurt_ you,” Tenzou continued to stare.

“You wanted to kiss me?” Kakashi shrugged again, putting a hand to his face in clear discomfort.

“Can we please just forget about this?” Tenzou bit the inside of his cheek, gazing into Kakashi's eye.

“Do you want to kiss me again?” he asked Kakashi directly.

Kakashi blinked, clearly surprised by the question. His face was still flushed a bit, from the alcohol or the situation Tenzou couldn't tell. His gaze broke from Tenzou's in consideration, even as he stayed stubbornly quiet.

Tenzou sat on the edge of the hospital bed, looking down at him.

“I promise I won't hit you this time.” Tenzou bargained.  
Kakashi laughed lightly, his eye turning back to Tenzou, still seemingly uncertain.

“Yes,” he finally agreed, his arms tugging Tenzou closer to him.  
Despite his surprise, Tenzou managed to catch himself on the bed frame, barely stopping himself from crashing into Kakashi's freshly healed ribs.

He closed his eyes nervously, giving Kakashi the opportunity to tug his mask down, even though he'd already seen his face. A warm pair of lips were on his the next instant.

He carefully settled himself over Kakashi's waist, gripping his face in order to kiss him properly. Kakashi's lips were slow, almost lazy as they pressed against Tenzou. And Tenzou wasn't about to have that.

He forced his way into Kakashi's mouth, met with almost no resistance. Because of course Kakashi wouldn't put effort into it now that he was actually prepared. But then Kakashi was moaning into his mouth, distracting him from how impossibly lazy Kakashi was, with how sexy he was.

The jounin still tasted like sake, which was nearly enough to have him pulling back. Because really, sake was pretty disgusting as far as drinks went. But even if he seriously needed to brush his teeth- it was _Kakashi_. Kissing _him_. And like hell was he going to ruin it again.

He felt his whole body stir as Kakashis tongue brushed against his own. Pressing back against Kakashi, beyond turned on by the light contact. Kakashi's hands had slipped down to his chest, fingers freezing against his abs.

Tenzou broke the kiss in order to pull them away, noting belatedly that they were both still intoxicated. And in the hospital. Either way, when Kakashi pulled him back into another kiss he let him.

Being extra careful with Kakashi's healing ribs, so despite the fact that he wanted Kakashi’s shirt off, he merely placed his hands on his upper biceps, feeling the muscles flex under his touch.

Their tongues caressed and Tenzou trembled at the feeling, panting into the kiss as it turned open mouthed and wet.  
Kakashi made a small keening sound when Tenzou accidentally pressed his body on top of his. And _fuck_ it was hot.

Tenzou paused, his head breaking away to glance at the door.  
Kakashi continued the assault on his neck, licking and biting to urge him to continue. Tenzou stayed turned towards the door, listening.

“It was a nurse,” Kakashi murmured around a bite, “but she's gone now, so get back to kissing me.”

Tenzou turned back, rolling his eyes at Kakashi, but doing as he'd asked regardless. Kakashi smirked into the kiss: Tenzou always had been far too trusting for his own good.

“Tenzou-”

In an instant Tenzou was off the bed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and sitting in the seat next to Kakashi's bed, hoping the older man hadn't left any visible marks.

Kakashi pouted. Tenzou frowned back at him, glad he'd noticed the nurse in time. He'd already embarrassed himself enough for one night.

“You're being discharged Kakashi,” she told him with a frown, “I would advise _asking_ before you kiss any more anbu.”  
Tenzou's face flamed as Kakashi continued to eye her lazily.

“Is that all?” he asked flatly.  
She rolled her eyes with a nod and Tenzou couldn't meet her eyes when he realized there was blood on the sheets. 

"Bandage those feet before I stick you in a bed too."

Tenzou nodded, wrapping his feet as she watched. Once he was done she tugged on the ends. Apparently satisfied with his work she motioned for them to leave. 

"You can both leave now- although I doubt this was related to a mission, I won't charge you."

Kakashi actually managed to look a bit humbled, if only because he knew how easy it'd be for her to make him pay the whole bill.

"Thank you,"

Tenzou stepped forward, and with a touch of chakra brought Kakashi back to his apartment. And honestly couldn't say he was surprised when Kakashi started kissing him again.

He felt goosebumps flare on his arms at Kakashi's touch, and leaned into the sensation.  
He kind of missed the roughness of the first kiss, the flick of anger he could feel from Kakashi. The man’s lips were still warm and probing but they were too gentle now. Kakashi was still being lazy.

Tenzou bit his tongue. Kakashi reared back indignantly before he seemed to understand.

The next instant Tenzou was pressed against the wall again, an angry mouth against his own. Tenzou grinned into the kiss, unable to stop himself really. There was just something about the way Kakashi pushed forward, like he wouldn't stand for any space between them.

The kiss broke as Tenzou gasped, his head tilting back. Kakashi continued his ministrations, biting along Tenzou's neck in a way that would definitely be leaving marks.

“You like it rough kouhai?” he breathed lowly and Tenzou could only dig his fingers into the jounin’s arms, trying to keep him where he was.

“No,” he answered honestly, tugging at the hair at the back of Kakashi's neck to bring their faces closer. Moving so he could make eye contact. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, clearly not having expected that. “I just like it when you actually seem to feel something.”

Kakashi's whole body tensed at that, his head jerking back, but not getting very far with Tenzou's hand still entrenched in his hair.

He opened his mouth for a moment, seeming concerned, or like he was going to disagree. But instead he let out a quiet breath, his hands moving to Tenzou's shoulders, his own shoulders fidgeting almost nervously.

“I like it too,” he finally mumbled.  
Tenzou smiled back, bringing him into another kiss. Much slower and sweeter than the earlier one, but somehow just as passionate.

“Much better,” Tenzou breathed, letting his hands feather across the back of Kakashi's neck.

“Sometimes-” it's easier not to feel anything at all. Sometimes it hurts too much. Sometimes the apathy is better than the alternative.

Tenzou understood.

“I know,” he agreed, “and as shinobi we’re taught to separate ourselves- but that isn't the way to live, is it?” Kakashi shook his head, his lips touching Tenzou's again.

“It's not,”

Tenzou laughed, his eyes closing as he leaned back against the wall, amused about something.

“It's just ironic that I'm reminding you of this.” Kakashi's eye widened, but Tenzou didn't see, eyes still shut. The pain in his feet was finally catching up with his inebriated brain. “Considering I came from Root and all.”

Kakashi frowned, his head leaning against Tenzou's shoulder, suddenly exhausted. He continued pressing Tenzou against the wall, and the brunet didn't complain. Even if he wanted to clean up the mess he could see on the floor with Kakashi's head out of the way.

“No one should grow up like that,” Kakashi told him quietly.  
Tenzou breathed through his nose, nearly a snort.

“We're shinobi,” he said again, “and better us than them.” _Better me than you._

Kakashi grimaced.

“You deserved so much more,”  
This time Tenzou really did scoff.

“The world’s messed up- compared to some I got off easy.”  
The mood had died a treacherous death. Kakashi sighed again and Tenzou could only stay quiet.

“Anyway,” Tenzou began after a few silent moments, “your ribs are going to bother you tomorrow if you don't get some rest.”  
Kakashi took his cue to leave.

“Right,” he agreed, stepping away from Tenzou and the wall, “I'll see you… sometime.” And with a two finger wave he was gone.

Tenzou cleaned up the floor, and then stood trying to figure out what had happened. It felt like a dream, but the ache in his feet told him it wasn't.

Because for whatever reason Kakashi-senpai had _kissed_ him. And Tenzou couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous his night had turned out as he went to brush his teeth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how to tag. Is there a rule for how many I should have or something? It feels obnoxious to have too many but I also wanna make sure people know what to expect from this story. Srsly someone plz teach me the art of tagging.


	5. Genma's Advice Isn't That Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyeee 3 chapters 3 days!

“No, we didn't hook up Genma,” he sighed, trying to ignore the Tokubetsu jounin. Genma scowled.

“You had Hatake in your apartment, making out with you- and you _didn't_ fuck him? How is that even possible?”

“...”

“What the hell happened?”

“I brought up depressing shit is what happened.” Tenzou groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

“How do you even do that while making out!?” Tenzou shrugged dismally. And Genma shook his head in disbelief.

“I need to teach you how to get laid man.” Tenzou slumped in his seat sulkily.

“I doubt even that would help.” Genma chewed his senbon thoughtfully.

“Alright here's what you gotta do… just don't speak from now on. It's the same tactic we gave to Gai.”

“Did it work?”

“Well no, but he was only quiet for about 3 seconds.”

“So I become mute? That's the only viable option?”

“Or you can find someone who likes you, ya’ know mouth and all.” Tenzou groaned, dropping his head to the table.

“So I need to become mute.”

“Look Tenz, clearly Kakashi's interested in you. I mean he kissed you even after you insulted him at the bar and broke his ribs. So maybe _he_ likes you for you.”

“And maybe I'll be the next Hokage.” Tenzou replied sarcastically.  
Genma sighed in exasperation.

“You have a real knack for pissing people off,” he grumbled.  
Tenzou shrugged.

“So I've noticed.”

“Alright, why don't you just- stay away from Kakashi for a while?”

“And how am I supposed to do that? We go to the bar nearly every week- remember?”

“Get a long solo mission.”

“You think I should request a solo mission?”

“Yes, now go. The mission’s office closes at three today.”  
Sighing Tenzou stood up, smiling at Genma before setting down a few dollars for his meal.

“Alright, thanks Gen.”

“Don't mention it.”

  
-

  
“You suggested Tenzou get a solo mission?” Kakashi asked when he saw Genma the next day. His voice wasn't angry or hostile necessarily- mostly just curious, but Genma knew Kakashi well enough to be cautious.

“What about it?”

“Why?” Genma chewed his senbon pensively.

“Well for one because I think the guy needs some time alone… and secondly because I need to talk to you about your intentions.” Kakashi eyed him, his gaze bland.

“My intentions with Tenzou- I presume?”

“Yeah, I'm not lettin you hurt my little daffodil for some quick fuck.”  
Kakashi's face scrunched in disgust at the comment. Genma was habitually crude.

“That's… not what it’s about.” he told Genma honestly, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Anyway, we didn't get that far.”  
Genma let out a harsh laugh.

“Trust me, I know. Grilled the kid as soon as I saw him the next day. Recommended he become mute if he wanted to get laid.”  
Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head.

“You think that's all it would take?” Genma grinned back.

“Yep. Granted somehow he managed to get with Tara, still trying to figure out how the hell that happened.”

“Tara and Tenzou?” Kakashi sounded mildly impressed.

“You better believe it- guy was marked up like a kunai target.”

“I was under the impression she preferred women.” Genma shook his head.

“She's bi apparently, but Kami, what she saw in him.” he shook his head in confoundment.

“He's awful at seduction.” Kakashi agreed, feeling the slightest bit of annoyance at the idea of Tenzou with someone like Tara. With anyone, actually.

“Kid’s as straightforward as they come- maybe he'd have more luck if he just outright told them he'd like to take them home.”  
Kakashi's body stiffened slightly, goosebumps rising up his arms at the thought.  
  
Genma smirked at him.

“Picturing him propositioning you?” Genma teased, and Kakashi tried to hide a blush.

“That approach probably wouldn't work on too many women.” he pointed out instead of answering.

“It would work on you though.” Genma muttered, laughing. Kakashi cleverly chose to ignore him and walk away.

  
-

  
“So kid,” Genma started two weeks later, “how was the solo life?” Tenzou scowled at him.

“I've spent the last two weeks with my ass in a tree, watching lowlife mercenaries eat like royalty while I chewed on ration bars- you tell me.” Genma only shrugged in response.

“Hey it got you away from Kakashi, didn't it?” Tenzou's expression didn't lift at all.

“Yes, well I don't think I really needed to be away from him.” he grumbled, “I just saw him on my way in and everything's fine.”  
Genma blinked.

“Well good for you then– this time when he starts touching you, keep your damn mouth shut.”

“And who says he's going to be touching me?” Genma let out an amused snort.

“Just me and my three kunai. Hatake’s hot for you kid.”

“I doubt that,” Tenzou said, shaking his head. “We were both drunk and worked up. And he mistook it as something else. Anyway, he was with some woman when I saw him, barely spared me a glance. I'm sure it was just a passing thing.”

Genma scowled, eyeing Tenzou closely before gritting his senbon between his teeth thoughtfully.

“I wasn't saying he’s ready to propose,” the older anbu sighed, “I just think this is more than a split second of passion.”  
Tenzou started to respond, but was interrupted by a loud yell.

“What the hell?” someone shouted, and before they could move an explosion shook the air. Him and Genma were already at the site before the dust settled.  
He was mildly surprised, but only for an instant, to see Kakashi standing over the woman he'd been with, kunai at her throat.  
Genma raised an eyebrow.

“Threatening your dates _really_ isn't how this is supposed to work, Hatake,” he teased, eyeing the woman curiously.

“Chakra binders,” Kakashi ordered and Tenzou was immediately stepping forward with a pair, binding the woman's arms with the heavy chains before stepping back.

“What's up with her?” he asked, glancing down at the woman.  
Kakashi shrugged.

“Nothin much… just a Kiri spy.”  
Tenzou's eyes widened.

“And you know this-?”

“Sharingan,” Tenzou nodded, figuring Kakashi wasn't going to give him much more information than that.

“Want help bringing her to Ibiki?”  
Kakashi smiled, dusting charred scraps of what had clearly been a paper bomb from his pants.

“That'd be great,” he agreed, pulling the woman up by the wrists without even bothering to look at her. "Genma- clean this mess up for me, will you?"

They were gone by the time Genma turned around to flip him off. 


	6. Seven Shinobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun to write, hope you enjoy!

Later that night saw Kakashi, Genma, Raidou, Gai and Tenzou in the local tavern, in much better spirits than their last outing.

“So you're paying for drinks- right Senpai?” Tenzou teased, bumping his knee into Kakashi's from his seat across the table.

 _Not even drunk and he was starting to get flirty_.

Kakashi sighed in fake annoyance, his shoulders sagging.

“I suppose… that this time… I could perhaps, pay for drinks.” Kakashi conceded, considering he'd never formally apologized for the whole kissing fiasco... or for dumping ramen on him... or getting him banned from the library.

 _Shit_ , he really was an ass.

Tenzou beamed excitedly at him, kicking his leg a little under the table. Kakashi wanted to be annoyed at the man, but couldn't. Because with a smile like _that_ \- well it wasn't really a surprise he could charm his way into getting whatever he wanted.

 _Tenzou_ _charming_ … the thought was an odd one. Definitely accurate, but still odd.  
Kakashi'd never really noticed-  
and if he had he'd ignored it- how captivating his kouhai could be.

He was the sort of pretty that snuck up on you, with his intense eyes, long black eyelashes, fluffy brown hair. There was an innocence and sensuality that clung to the man like a second skin, the duality going unnoticed until suddenly, under just the right light, in a new setting, it hit you. That Tenzou was far from plain.

Every feature was distinctive and downright _alluring_  on the man. The way his neck looked when he tilted it down to laugh, the slope of his shoulders as he rolled them, the way his hips looked, sliding back against the seat, the stretch of his forearm as he reached across the table. It was all remarkably attractive. And stupidly distracting.

“ _Hatake’s_ paying?” Genma gaped, and everyone was a bit surprised his senbon didn't fall tight out of his mouth. Kakashi pouted at the treatment.

“ _Fuck_ \- are you sure you two didn't screw? Because you're definitely not acting like yourself.”  
Kakashi gave him a flat stare in return.

“I already told you- nothing happened.” he told the nosy senbon user, wanting him to quiet down before Tenzou got back.

Gai looked at them both in confusion.

“Who are we discussing?” he asked, and his tone was surprisingly quiet and serious.

“Tenzou and Kakashi,” Genma provided, ignoring Kakashi's glare, “they're in love or some shit, but won't admit it.”  
Gai's whole face brightened excitedly and Kakashi had to force him to sit back down as he tried to jump up.

“That is most wonderful!” he cheered and Kakashi closed his eye at the waterworks show. Shoving Gai away when his tears started making a puddle.  
Thankful when Tenzou finally got back with the tray of shots, sliding them down the table. Grabbing two for himself and sitting back across from Kakashi.

“Are we toasting?” Genma asked, grabbing his own.

“To LOVE!” Gai shouted, raising his arms enthusiastically. Kakashi slapped his hand to his face in disbelief as Genma and Raidou laughed.

Tenzou tilted his head in surprise before shrugging and downing his shots. Both in rapid succession. Kakashi quickly followed suit.

Five minutes later Kakashi could tell Tenzou was already on the cusp of being drunk; his face was flushed, he was starting up a stream of fresh rants- all about _Kakashi_ unfortunately- and he was eating.

“I'm not paying for your food,” Kakashi told his kouhai, eyeing the bowl of ramen warily. Tenzou only smirked back.

“That's what you think, Senpai,” he sassed back, and Kakashi had to wonder about this man in front of him.

“You're going to sit there and complain about me when I'm right here- which is very rude by the way- and now you expect me to pay for your food?”

Tenzou smiled at him, one of his extra sweet love-me-I'm-so-cute-and-adorable-senpai smiles that Kakashi had always been weak against.

“Basically,” he agreed.

Kakashi could only sigh in return.  
Genma grinned at him, flicking his hand in a clear indication of what he thought.

 _Whipped_.

“Let's play some drinking games!” Genma suggested when he looked around the almost silent table.

“A most youthful idea!” Gai agreed immediately.

Tenzou smiled wider, Raidou nodded and Kakashi sighed again, knowing exactly where this was headed.  
He let his head fall into his hand, knowing there was no way to really get out of it. Genma was going to make him kiss Tenzou again, or face his feelings, or maybe just piss him off to the point of doing both. Either way, he knew he could count on Genma to be an asshole about it.

“Fine,” he agreed, reluctantly. Genma’s grin was nearly feral.

“Hatake, you're goin first.”

Kakashi turned his head to face Genma, projecting as readily as he could that he wouldn't be tolerating any bullshit.

“What's the game?” he asked, reaching for a glass of sake.

If he was playing drinking games, he knew without a doubt they were all going to be trashed by the end of it. Better to at least drink the good stuff, before they all got too drunk to care.

In fact… his kouhai was _already_ looking completely drunk. Just how many shots had Tenzou done? More importantly- just how much alcohol was he going to have to pay for?

“Oh, why not some truth or dare?” Genma offered. Kakashi eyed him, bored.

“Truth or dare? I didn't realize we were academy students still.”  
Genma flipped him off. 

“Eye n' eye?”

“You really wanna bring _kunai_ into this? Gai can barely hit a target sober-”  
Gai made a noise of disbelief from his side of the table, immediately pulling out some kunai to prove Kakashi wrong. Raidou pushed him back down.

“I can too RIVAL!”

“Fair point,” Genma looked put-out, “what _can_ we play?”

“There’s always Seven Shinobi.” Raidou reminded slyly.

Tenzou blanched across the table.  
And Kakashi vaguely remembered a game of Seven Shinobi ending with him hogtied to Anko’s fridge in nothing but his boxers.

“We’re playing Seven Shinobi.” Kakashi declared.  
Tenzou glared at him.

“I swear to Kami- if you let them hogtie me to a fridge- I'm never speaking to you again.” Kakashi couldn't help laughing at the memory.

“It couldn't have been that bad,” Tenzou's expression soured.

 “You guys left me there _all night_ \- and with _Anko_.”  
Everyone grimaced a little

  
“Okay… no hog-tying,” Raidou decided, “but everything else is fair game.”  
That seemed good enough for everyone.

Three rounds in and Gai had been made mute- really no one was complaining about that- Raidou had had to do four shots and then risk alcohol poisoning to keep from having to urinate in public- Kakashi’s challenge of course.  
And now it was Genma’s turn to test Tenzou. 

“Alright Tenz your mission is: to kiss a man. This is an extra special secret ops assignment; the Daimyo of a small village is being targeted and you don't have any weapons on you-”

“-I'm doing a pretty shitty job then-”

“-yes, agreed you're a shit shinobi- but still. Your weapons are gone and you need to provide a distraction- so what do you do?”

“Because I'm a shit shinobi- make out with someone, apparently.”

“Not just anyone- the _Daimyo_.”

“So someone’s trying to kill the guy- and instead of- I don't know _protecting_ him, I'm gonna kiss him?”

“Exactly. You're a horrible shinobi.”

Tenzou shook his head in disbelief, his eyes skimming the bar.

“So who's the Daimyo?”

Genma searched the bar too, his eyes lingering on a man with long black hair.

Gai was making exaggerated hand motions in distress, clearly unhappy that Genma would suggest such a thing.  
Kakashi himself was feeling a bit peeved about this.

“Well, it wouldn't really do to have him go and kiss a random civilian.” Raidou pointed out.

Genma hummed in thought.

“If the civilian was down for it I don't see the problem.”

Tenzou eyed the man skeptically, craning his neck to check him out before frowning.

 _Good, he's not his type_. Kakashi thought, relieved. Before he was frowning all over again.  
_Wait- what is his type_?

“Can I choose?” Tenzou asked lowly, shocking everyone a little.  
Genma shrugged.

“Do what you want, man- but everyone at this table is fair game too. Although if you kiss Rai, I might stab you.” Tenzou let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.” And then he was standing up- fairly steadily considering how much he'd had to drink- and making his way around the bar.

“I thought for sure he'd choose you,” Genma grumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

Kakashi shrugged, trying to seem unconcerned. But he was in fact, quite concerned. And _Kami_ was Tenzou talking with _Iruka_?

“ _Don't_ -” he hissed and sighed in relief when Tenzou shook his head and made his way back to their booth.

He stopped by the edge of the table, looking them each over in consideration.

“Senpai,” he began mildly, leaning closer to him as he settled himself in Kakashi's lap, “take the mask off.”

Kakashi was complying before he'd even finished his sentence, and then, because he wasn't about to have Tenzou back out, tangled his fingers in Tenzou’s soft brown hair and yanked him forward into a kiss.

Both of them were too drunk to really be coordinated. But what they lacked in that, they made up in sheer gusto. Tenzou was in his lap, his hand gripping Kakashi's flak jacket tightly, and Kakashi still had one hand fisted in his kouhai's hair, the other sneaking around to cradle his back to keep him close.

Genma let out a low whistle and Gai was flailing ridiculously, but Kakashi ignored them. Shifting his body forward some to press Tenzou tighter up against him.

He could feel Tenzou's eyelashes fluttering against his cheek and Tenzou's body warm and compact against his own and couldn't help a quiet moan. His mouth opening to try and explore Tenzou's some more.

“Okay guys,” Raidou coughed, “good job- the Daimyo was saved. Tenzou you passed... You can stop now.”

“Get a room you two!” Genma agreed, “You don't see me straddling Raidou in public like that.”

Kakashi raised his middle finger at them, continuing to kiss his kouhai.

“ _Kami_ …”

In response Tenzou merely moved closer to Kakashi, his face warming in embarrassment, but clearly not done yet. Which was more than fine with Kakashi, hell he certainly wouldn't be upset if Tenzou was _never_ done with him.

“We should probably stop,” Tenzou mumbled against his lips.

Kakashi made a noise of protest, keeping Tenzou right where he was.

“Forget them,” he breathed back, intent on kissing this man more. Tenzou grinned against his lips and he could practically taste it. And _fuck_ if it wasn't just about the best thing ever.

“We’re making our friends uncomfortable,” Kakashi shrugged.

“And if we stop now… they'll be even more uncomfortable”

Tenzou laughed into the kiss at that logic.

“True,” he agreed, “and what if the threat against your life is still standing? Can't risk that.”

Kakashi grinned right back, letting his tongue press against Tenzou's teasingly.

“Such an honorable shinobi.”  
Tenzou laughed again, pushing his own tongue into Kakashi's mouth.

And the sensualness of it all, the way Tenzou felt and smelled and tasted- like alcohol and something coppery- probably the ramen, made Kakashi's toes curl.

“Are they ever gonna stop?” Genma hissed, and Kakashi could hear the irritation starting to creep into his voice.

“They're probably too drunk to realize that we're still in _public_.” Raidou responded, “And that just about the whole bar is staring at them.”

Tenzou pulled away in concern, but Kakashi held him close. Tugging his mask up quickly when he realized they weren't going to be kissing anymore.

Tenzou flushed that pretty pink again, trying to scramble out of Kakashi's lap. Kakashi kept his arms around him, letting him turn, so they were both facing the table, but refusing to let him get away completely.

He rested his head on Tenzou's shoulder, glad for the first time that most of Tenzou's height was legs and that he could still see perfectly fine over his shoulders.

“Well then,” Raidou coughed, “glad you two could join us back in reality.”

“Awe, Ten-kun you're so cute all flustered.” Genma cooed.  
Kakashi glared over Tenzou's shoulder.  
“Oh calm down Hatake, I'm not making a move on him,” Genma rolled his eyes, “are you gonna let him get out of your lap?... Okay never mind, keep him there for all I care.” He took a long drink of his beer. Gai raised his hand.

“No, you can't speak.” Kakashi told him immediately, his hands still settled around Tenzou's really freakin tight stomach.

He wanted to let his hands trail lower down to Tenzou's waistband maybe, but they were still in public. He decided it didn't matter that much.

Tenzou's yelp had a quarter of the bar eyeing them in concern.

Genma studied them closely before he saw where Kakashi's hand was and slapped his own hand to his face, narrowly missing the senbon.

“For fucks sake Kakashi. Stop groping the poor guy in public, he's gonna pass out or some shit.”  
Kakashi wasn't too concerned, except for the tight grip Tenzou had on his wrist.

“Senpai- there are other people here!” He managed, but Kakashi was already making quick work of leaving a nice mark on the back of his neck.

“Pay for the alcohol and get your drunk asses out of here.” Genma ordered and Kakashi reluctantly shifted Tenzou in his lap, making the man startle again.

“Other hand.” Raidou told him. Kakashi rolled his eye, but used his other hand to fish out some cash.

Despite being drunk Kakashi managed the hand sign to get himself and Tenzou to his apartment.

Tenzou was still blushing, shifting uncomfortably.

“I'm gonna kiss you again.” Kakashi told him and after a startled second Tenzou nodded.

This kiss, though still incredibly sloppy, was much more gentle and hesitant than in the bar.

“You need some water.” Kakashi declared a few seconds later, “your mouth is really dry… you'll wake up with a headache.” Tenzou frowned some, touching his lips and looking unhappy. “And you look about two seconds away from passing out.”

“Hey- I wouldn't pass out- I've only had…” he trailed off, thinking back, “8 shots?” he finally offered, “but I think that was before the game. Hold on! I never got to make a mission for you!” He pointed out, throwing back the glasses of water Kakashi set in front of him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“One of those was for me you know.” Tenzou blinked in confusion. Kakashi sighed and refilled them, drinking his own quickly before Tenzou got to it.

“Let’s go brush our teeth.” Kakashi suggested, and Tenzou followed him into the bathroom.

They brushed and Kakashi moved to turn the lights off.

“I gotta pee,” Tenzou murmured, and Kakashi stepped out to let him.

Then they moved together into Kakashi's bedroom.  
Tenzou yawned and tugged off his shirt and pants, staying in his boxers. Kakashi watched him, feeling that familiar heat makes its way through his body. Tenzou was so _hot_.

Kakashi did similarly, but tugged on a pair of pajama pants. He found Tenzou's gaze on him.

Tenzou moved forward to kiss him again, driving them both back towards the bed.

“You're incredibly attractive, senpai,” Tenzou told him, his body pinning Kakashi to the bed.

“And you're incredibly _drunk_ , kouhai.” Kakashi shot back. Rolling them over so he was on top. Tenzou grinned at the shift in positions.

“Your task as a brave shinobi of Konoha is a seduction mission. You need to get information out of-”  
Kakashi smirked, leaning forward to kiss Tenzou mildly, cutting him off.

“-Unfortunately I can't do that mission,” he interrupted, sighing sadly and pressing his lips to Tenzou’s, “I need the sexy shinobi I'm seducing to be sober in order to have sex with him and get pertinent information.”

Tenzou pouted and Kakashi tried to kiss it away.

“So when we're sober?”

“Yes,”

“Is that a promise?”

“It's a promise, Tenz.”

“I want it written down.”  
Kakashi rolled off of him to frown.

“Like a… contract?” Tenzou nodded. Kakashi continued frowning.

“I don't want you to forget in the morning. I want reassurance that as soon as we're both sober we can have sex.”

Kakashi laughed lightly.

“I'm not going to forget,” Kakashi assured him, letting his lips press against Tenzou's forehead, “I want it just as much as you do.”

Tenzou smiled and tugged him closer.

“Alright,” Tenzou agreed, “sleep now, sex later.”

“Yep,” Kakashi agreed, snuggling up against him, “... just don't be pissy with me in the morning.”

Tenzou shook his head, burying his nose against Kakashi's collarbone affectionately.

“I won't,” he promised.


	7. Friends Don't Usually Make-Out This Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just spent the last few weeks completely gutting this fic and reshaping it. It took awhile, but I'm finally happy with it. Sorry for not posting this sooner :/ Hopefully this long-ass chapter makes up for the wait.

 

Kakashi took one look at the brunet in his bed before making a break for the door. Pausing to breathe when he realized what a wimp he was being. It was fine. It was… perfectly normal to have his former subordinate half naked and hungover in his bed. Nothing at all to worry about. They were friends, they'd found themselves in worse situations, even if Kakashi couldn't think of any.

Kakashi stared at himself in the muted reflection of the stove and groaned, downing five glasses of water like shots before dumping some pain relievers into his palm and throwing those back too.  
After a few minutes of standing there in a hungover daze he remembered what had spooked him so much. Tenzou was in his bed. With no pants on. Kakashi had felt a whole lot of bare skin when he'd woken up. He couldn't quite suppress a shiver at the phantom feeling of warmth along his legs.

Taking a steadying breath Kakashi pulled on the spare set of clothes he kept in the bathroom for when he got back from rough missions. Trying to distract himself.

But it was impossible to distract himself from the thought of who was mere feet away, completely unaware. Sleeping in his freakin bed like it was no problem.

Kakashi knew Tenzou'd wake up sore and hungover so he filled three glasses of water, breathed deeply through his nose- in and out- and moved towards his room with purpose. He had been in anbu from the age of twelve, captain by fourteen; there was no excuse for hesitation. Except Kakashi _did_ hesitate, freezing outside the door with the water and aspirin clutched to his chest. Listening to every sound passed the threshold. When after three whole minutes Tenzou hadn't woken up and started screaming Kakashi inched his way back into his room. 

And… yep. He was still there. There Tenzou was. Incriminatingly twisted up in his blankets, breath soft and deep in sleep. Face tucked against the pillow Kakashi had vacated, and body still tilted towards where Kakashi had been twenty minutes before.

Kakashi studied Tenzou's body for a few hazy seconds, staring at the defined lines of his torso through the thin sheet, the bright red splash of his anbu tattoo against his bicep. He had half a mind to trace it with his lips and crawl back in bed. It was _his_ bed, afterall. He deserved to be there. _Wanted_ to be there; even if his headache was dying down some, the exhaustion was still there, made worse by the fact he'd had to arm wrestle Gai eleven times the night before. 

He took a small step forward. Maybe Tenzou wouldn't mind waking up curled against him… maybe he'd like it. He'd certainly liked it enough the night before. The echo of Tenzou’s words were still fresh in his mind… But he'd also been absolutely smashed. And it was also very likely Tenzou'd be absolutely furious. Or completely mortified. It was probably best if he gave him some space then...

His eye trailed its way down to Tenzou's clavicle and Kakashi couldn't stop the way his mouth fell open in disbelief. And before he'd stopped to consider it, he was throwing down the cups and out the window. Halfway to the Memorial Stone before he finally got himself to stop running.

Groaning in disbelief because of all things, he'd left _marks_.  
And no way in hell was Genma gonna let him live this down.

-

“How was the sleepover at Kakashi's?”

Tenzou winced, the sun only making his migraine worse. And of course _Genma_ would be the one to catch him on his walk of shame home.

After a long pause the special jounin looked him up and down, clearly realizing from Tenzou's body language that he wasn't in the mood to joke around. Thankfully Genma didn't mention aloud how shitty he looked, merely grabbed his elbow to steer him towards some chairs under the overhang of the tea shop. The positioning shielding his eyes from the sun.

Tenzou knew what Genma was really trying to ask about, but the whole subject was becoming a bit sore.

“We didn't have sex.” He informed Genma, closing his eyes and wishing he'd at least been able to find a spare toothbrush before leaving. Or some aspirin. Genma groaned and the sound had Tenzou's head throbbing.

“Seriously? What do you guys even do then? This is the second time you've missed the boat Tenz.” 

Tenzou frowned and Genma straightened in his seat some at his expression. Because Tenzou was horrified that he'd been so drunk he'd invaded not only Kakashi's apartment, but also his _bed_. And couldn't remember any of it.

“What happened last night?”

Genma's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Focusing keenly on the fact that Tenzou's neck sported three very distinct red circles. And that he was still wearing his clothes from the night before.

"I should be asking _you_ that."

Tenzou rubbed his forehead, squeezing his eyes tight in pain. 

"We didn't do anything. Fell asleep, that's all. But I don't remember anything aside from that."

“Well you kissed Kakashi again.”

“ _Kami_ -”

“Seriously? You're surprised? No one else was surprised.” Tenzou shook his head, face flaming.

“It doesn't mean anything. It was a fluke-”

“Don't you dare call that another fluke. There are _witnesses_ Tenzou- _lots_ of them.”

“Genma…” The senbon user shook his head, holding a hand up to cut through Tenzou’s bullshit then and there.

“You woke up in his bed with hickeys.”

“We were _drunk_.”

“Yes and drunk you and drunk Kakashi really like going at it. A _fluke_ is brushing hands- not making a porno in a bar.” Tenzou could feel the flush up to his forehead.

“I thought you said we just kissed!”

Genma tilted his hand in a more-or-less gesture that was not at all reassuring, even worse when paired with the grimace on his face.

“You guys were going at it pretty… _intently_ from what I saw. Hell Tenzou, you were in the man's lap in public.”

Tenzou hid his face in his hands, so embarrassed he didn't know what to do. There was only one solution.

“I'm never drinking again.”

“Never thought I'd see the day when someone was more dramatic than Ebisu… Also- like you'd pass up the opportunity to grope some more anbu ass. Anyway, we all know there's nothing else to do around here aside from drink.” Tenzou shook his head, closing his eyes.

“I'll find a new hobby. Maybe start whittling. Maybe I'll just hole myself up in my room and never show my face again.” Genma gave him a less than impressed look which Tenzou ignored thanks to his still-closed eyes and the intense throbbing throughout his skull. His mouth tasted absolutely disgusting. No wonder Genma had chosen to sit in the seat farthest from him.

“That's even more pathetic than drinking.” The special jounin continued as Tenzou unsuccessfully tried to pry his eyes open and walk away. “Look man, I think it's pretty clear I'm shit at dating advice. But it's _also_ pretty clear to… well just about everyone at this point, that you and Hatake have a… mutual interest in each other.”

“He wasn't even in the apartment when I woke up. No note, nothing.”

Genma winced, shrugging uncomfortably when Tenzou's eyes landed on him.

“Maybe he just didn't want to freak you out, ya know? Hatake’s a fickle SOB. Probably hates that he's repeatedly been caught mackin it with a former subordinate-” Tenzou's eyes were still bright with concern.

“-I…” he sighed, “Do you think there's any way he…? _Ya know_ … Ya know?” Tenzou made a gesture with his shoulders.

“How the hell should I know? The dude’s not exactly forthcoming if you hadn't noticed. The more important thing is how _you_ feel-”

“I've been in love with him since I was ten.”

Genma blinked in shock for a second, mouth hanging open before he closed it with a considering look. Patting Tenzou on the back weakly.

“That's... coming on a bit strong there buddy,” Tenzou continued to watch him closely, brown eyes finally open and oozing with the sort of genuine desperation it was hard to look at. “Yeah, definitely _don't_ say that. Especially not first thing first. Kami. Maybe… ah, shit. Make it clear you're down to fuck, but not in a completely desperate way?”

Tenzou groaned. “I'm not down to fuck though.” Genma raised a very judging eyebrow.

“You're telling me you wouldn't let that man dick you down?” Tenzou was yet again mortified by the conversation.

“I don't- it's just-” he cleared his throat roughly, and got a cruel reminder of just how raw his throat was after having thrown up a handful of times. “It’d be a bit of a let-down… it just being a hook-up and all.”

Genma studied him for a few seconds, blowing a breath out of his mouth dramatically. Tenzou marveled at the fact the man never seemed to get hangovers after drinking.

“Shit, that's probably not the best strategy for you then.” Tenzou nodded, grimacing.

“How did you get with Raidou?”  
Genma's senbon twitched between his lips in something akin to amusement.

“I let him dick me down. And then we just sorta got together.” His eyebrows furrowed. “Professed our feeling and whatnot afterwards. We were already living together, so it was a pretty smooth transition.” Tenzou looked hopeful.

“Whatever shit you and Hatake have is not gonna go down that smooth. This mornin is proof enough.” Tenzou sighed.

“Alright then. I'm gonna go volunteer for the longest mission available. Maybe by the time I get back everyone will have forgotten.” Genma shook his head, aggrieved.

“Yeah, I don't really think that's gonna work- considering it didn't last time. Also, HR made a rule about getting missions after a bender. Guess there's a reoccurring theme there.”

“Okay.” Tenzou took a deep breath, nodding to himself. Resolved. “I’ll just never talk to Kakashi again.” 

Genma groaned again.

-

Tenzou cleared his throat, standing up from where he'd been leaning against the door.

"Senpai, I think we should talk."

Kakashi had definitely not expected to see him here. Not Tenzou. Maybe a pissed Genma, but not his kouhai, looking a bit uncomfortable but determined. And certainly not after how he'd acted. Hadn't Genma followed him down the street two days before in order to call him out for being a coward? Hadn't Tenzou realized he was no good yet? If so- what was Tenzou doing outside his door?

Figuring there wasn't any polite way of declining, he nodded for Tenzou to follow him in, opening his door and kicking off his shoes. Tenzou trailed behind him silently, sliding his own shoes off and placing them neatly in front of the door. 

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He'd never been much of a host. Least of all when he wasn't expecting company.

"Did you eat lunch yet?" Tenzou blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yes."

Of course he had, it was already three-thirty. Kakashi had to wonder how long Tenzou'd been waiting for; he'd been gone five hours. Kakashi moved towards the kitchen, annoyed at himself for having avoided his apartment so long. He should have known Tenzou would want to talk.

"I'll make us some tea then,"

Tenzou watched him move around the kitchen, something brooding in his eyes that Kakashi was trying valiantly to ignore. Kakashi fished out two mugs from the shelf, giving Tenzou the nicer one. 

Kakashi only had three mugs in total, the first one was something he'd picked up from a sale years before. It'd originally been white with tiny paw prints all over it which had long since faded to leave it looking rather ugly. No matter how much he scrubbed, the outside always looked warped and unclean. It was cheap and heated up easily- making it almost impossible to hold when tea was in it. Which had honestly been a driving force in Kakashi's decision to start to wear gloves. Because that was the only way he could drink his tea in the mornings without burning himself.

The second mug had been a hand-me-down from Kurenai when she'd decided it was too big. Why she'd given it to him, he didn't pretend to know. It was a large, dark blue mug that Urushi had broken the day after he'd gotten it. Even though there was a decent size chip on the rim, he still used it. A mug was a mug afterall.

The third had been a housewarming gift from Genma. It was shaped like a cat's head, more rounded than most mugs he'd seen. Reminding him a bit of a soup bowl in the way you could cup it between your palms and it fit perfectly. Unlike the other two mugs it didn't burn your hands when you drank from it. _Genma_ had good tastes in mugs.

Tenzou smiled slightly at it, feeling the glossy sides of the cat's face as Kakashi set it down in front of him. Testing the weight out in his hand as the water heated.

"I'm assuming this was a present from someone?" Tenzou knew Kakashi didn't.

Kakashi smiled back, looking at the mug fondly. It had a strong resemblance to Tenzou's anbu mask. And for that reason alone had become his favorite over the years. Although he'd never admit it to Genma, the smug bastard.

"Mm, housewarming gift from Genma. He gave me some nice teas too." He didn't mention he hadn't drank many of them. 

Tenzou nodded, looking at the kettle on the stove. 

"Have _you_ eaten yet?" It was asked lightly, but even so Kakashi could hear the slight concern in it. Anyone else he would have been annoyed. But Tenzou had always fussed over him. And it only served to make Kakashi feel warm in the same way tea did.

"I ate a few hours ago," Kakashi told him, wondering how Tenzou could worry about him even when he'd been avoiding him for two days now. 

"Good," 

Kakashi's shoulders relaxed, because some things just never changed; Tenzou was still a mother-hen. Concerned about everyone but himself.

"Let's move to the living room," Kakashi suggested, pouring the tea into their mugs before leading Tenzou into the other room. Sitting on the couch and patting the space beside him.

Tenzou sat with an appreciative smile, settling into the couch with an ease that put Kakashi at ease.

"I really like this mug," Tenzou admitted, moving his face closer to the steam rising from the clay cup, smiling. 

Kakashi nodded, taking a mild sip of his own drink. And trying to ignore the way the cat mug sat in Tenzou's hands like it belonged there. Same way Tenzou was sitting in his apartment.

"It's my favorite,"

"You only have three," Tenzou teased, brown eyes bright, "and two of them are falling apart," He nodded to the cracked lip of Kakashi's cup. 

"True, but it's still my favorite."

"...Senpai," Kakashi tilted his head up, more than aware that Tenzou was finally getting to the reasoning for his little visit. His hands fidgeted with the mug before he set it down between his thighs, a sight that'd be burned in Kakashi's mind for sure. "I just want to make sure that we're alright."

It was so much like Tenzou. To look passed his feeling, to reach out, to consider other people before himself.

"Yeah Tenz, we're alright," Kakashi promised. Because he'd been the one to start all this kissing business. "I'm sorry I, uh... ran out on you like that."

"I get it," Tenzou said lowly, picking the cup back up and blowing on his tea, eyes down. "I just wanted to make sure that you still wanted to be friends."

Kakashi laughed to hide a flinch because Kami he just couldn't get anything right, could he?

"Always," he promised, squeezing Tenzou's shoulder and hoping Tenzou could tell how earnest he was being. "I didn't leave because I was upset or anything."

"Just, uncomfortable?"

kakashi nodded slightly.

"Yeah, something like that. I figured it'd be easier if I wasn't here."

"I guess, in some ways it was," Tenzou agreed before blushing. "I sorta threw up on your floor."

"I figured as much from the antiseptic smell... are you feeling better now?" Kakashi was actually pretty concerned, Genma had made it sound like Tenzou was dying last he'd seen him. Granted, that was probably just him trying to get Kakashi to feel bad... which he did.

"Much better," Tenzou answered, moving his hands in a small circle as he looked down at the shifting liquid. Ears still pinkish in embarrassment.

"That's good. I left some painkillers and water out for you, but I guess you didn't see them."

Tenzou looked surprised, which killed a small slice of Kakashi's pride, even if he deserved it.

"I-uh, was pretty out of it," Tenzou admitted, not quite meeting his gaze. "I don't really remember anything, but I heard that we kissed at the bar."

"About that... Tenzou, are you sure you're okay with what happened?" Kakashi waved a hand between them, but wasn't sure how to fully explain without needing to explain. 

"Yeah," Tenzou agreed carefully, taking a deep breath as though steeling himself before gazing up at Kakashi with enough adoration to put a shrine to shame. "I think- I want you to kiss me again."

It was rushed, but it was definitely there. Tenzou wanted to kiss him. Kakashi blinked in surprise before shrugging as if his heart wasn't trying to shove its way out of his chest and onto the floor to thrash around like a dying fish.

"Right now?" At Tenzou's shy nod Kakashi set down his mug and took Tenzou's from him. "Don't move.”

Kakashi moved towards Tenzou, setting a palm against his cheek and moving his own face closer. Pausing when he noticed the way Tenzou's whole body had completely locked up. He redirected his target to Tenzou’s shoulder. Unable to keep the chuckle in because Kami Tenzou was just too much.

“Not like that,” he told the brunet, unable to keep his laughter in at the way Tenzou was keeping his whole body completely motionless like there was a spitting scorpion on him. “Just don't move your head. I'm trying not to accidentally smash our faces together. You know my depth perception is shit.” Tenzou's expression brightened in understanding.

“Why don't I do the leaning-in part then?”

Kakashi studied him for second, a little disappointed. He’d wanted their first not-totally-trashed kiss to be initiated by him. Maybe then Genma would stop calling him a pansy at every opportunity. But also... he was sort of just looking for an excuse to press Tenzou against the couch. All he needed was to get the angle right.  
Although… now that Tenzou's hand was shyly crawling up his shoulder, something slightly competitive entering his kouhai's eyes. Well, that might be just as good.

“Look… maybe-”

“Stop hedging and let me kiss you.”

Kakashi's mouth opened under his mask in disbelief for a moment before Tenzou was pulling him closer. Hand shifting up until Kakashi could feel the drum of Tenzou's fingers on his cheekbone, the slight curve as they slid under his mask.

“Wait-”

Tenzou's hand froze, even as his eyes continued tearing Kakashi apart. It really was something else to see Tenzou so focused, so intent.

“Is there a problem?”

There was. Kakashi's mouth had become disgustingly wet in the last three seconds. And no way in hell was he going to let Tenzou kiss him when he was salivating like a dog.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered, instead of admitting this. “I'll take my mask off.”

Tenzou huffed out a sigh, warm breath making Kakashi's eye twitch.

“I've seen your face before ya know.”

“No talking,”

Kakashi could tell Tenzou was rolling his eyes, even though they were closed. Tenzou's hand fell from Kakashi's face, back to his shoulder. Kakashi took the opportunity to yank down his mask and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He stared at his hand when he realized it was shaking, making a tight fist before releasing to make it stop. Kami it was just a kiss. Nothing to be getting this worked up over. Especially considering they'd already kissed before.

Before he could stress anymore he leaned forward and pressed possibly the most chaste kiss of his life onto a waiting Tenzou's lips.

Tenzou kept his eyes closed, but frowned as Kakashi pulled away.

“Really? That's it?” Kakashi blinked at him.

“What did you expect?” Tenzou snorted.

“Longer than two seconds.”

“Beggars can't be choosers,”  
Tenzou's eyes snapped open in shock.

“I wasn't- _you're_  the one who was practically-”

Kakashi hushed him with a grin, moving away to search his fridge for something to eat. Absentmindedly tugging up his mask to hide the soft smile on his face.

“Do you want more tea?”

He could practically sense Tenzou's disbelief behind him. His lips twitched up again as Tenzou moved off of the couch with a huff. He really was too cute.

“Why not.” Tenzou said after a moment, stepping forward and dusting his fingers along the backs of the chairs. He’d always been tactile like that, wanting to know the shape of things, the texture. To feel everything for himself.

Something about the familiarity of the habit was comforting. Afterall… he knew Tenzou. Knew which buttons to press to get certain responses. Knew if he held a certain inflection in his tone he could immediately get and keep his attention, knew if he said his name in just the right way- a bit soft and low- he could count on a flush. He also knew how to piss him off. Knew exactly what words, what pauses would hurt the most.  
It was a restraint in many ways not to use the knowledge often. Especially when he felt cornered, too close. When it felt like Tenzou was sliding under his skin and making a home for himself there.

Codependency wasn't something Kakashi had ever wanted. And it was a trap painfully easy to fall into. Especially when you started making a habit out of opening up to someone.

But Kakashi didn't want it. And it was easy to be mean. Worst of all he knew Tenzou wouldn't take anything lying down. Afterall, Tenzou had a stacked artillery too. And it was thrilling to get him riled up enough to retaliate. It was thrilling how tactile Tenzou was when he was angry.

The way his palms felt against his chest, pressing him back, pushing forward against him- making it clear he could and would hold his own against him.

Kakashi tilted his head to get another look at Tenzou, focused on the window. The sunset brightened the side of his face, highlighting the subtle contours of his eyebrows and jaw. Kakashi wondered if he would feel warmer on that side if he reached out and touched his skin. Discovered his own course over Tenzou's jaw, up his cheekbones and over the bridge of his nose. Wondered if Tenzou would smile or sigh if he traced his nose and brushed his hair.

It wasn't the sort of thought Kakashi liked. There was something uncomfortably domestic about it. Sure he liked Tenzou, thought he was attractive. Would have sex with him without a thought. But the strange softer side… that was a bit too intimate.

And touching him like that… who even fuckin did something like that? Who just- casually felt up someone's face? He frowned at Tenzou for another moment before turning away.

He figured Tenzou would probably have a thing for romance. He had that certain heir about him. He knew how he should be treated and accepted nothing less. Except he _had_ accepted less. Kakashi was always being an ass towards him and getting away with it. And yet… 

“You let me get away with far too much.”

Tenzou looked up from the potted plant he was nursing back to health with a snort. Taking his filled mug from Kakashi with a smile.

“No shit,” he agreed easily, that warmth back in his expression. “You're just now noticing?” Kakashi shrugged.

“It's… crossed my mind a few times.”

Tenzou was still smiling as he stepped forward, bumping into Kakashi playfully. Being careful not to spill the hot tea.

“You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes Senpai.” He agreed, something almost mischievous peeking through. “Especially with how often you tease me. Would it hurt to stop making me pay for all your meals?”

Kakashi shrugged, meeting Tenzou's gaze confidently.

“You like it.” Tenzou seemed to consider it for a moment.

“Maybe.” His smile widened. “Or maybe I just let you get away with it. Like that bet you and Genma tried to make.”

Kakashi blinked, honestly surprised Tenzou had found out about that. Probably Iwashi.

“Heard about that, eh?” Tenzou nodded slightly.

“I've heard about most of them actually. Still wondering when you plan on fixing my room.”

Kakashi was certain Tenzou had already fixed it himself. It'd been almost two years afterall.

“I didn't think holding grudges was your style.”

“I didn't think painting my room fuschia pink was yours.”

Kakashi shrugged, unable to stamp down a smile. Because anbu hadn't been _all_ bad. Certainly not the time he'd spent with Tenzou.

He watched the man take a slow sip of tea, glad he'd fished out one of the fancier blends for him, instead of the cheap bitter ones.

“It looked nice… also Itachi put me up to it. You should know how persuasive he could be. It sounded like a good idea at the time.” Kakashi rubbed his neck, noticing the way Tenzou’s smile was a touch more forced at the mention of their former comrade. “I- uh, may have also been a bit intoxicated when I fulfilled that particular bet.”

Tenzou laughed again before settling against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. Cat mug placed before him.

“You did a decent job. Maybe you should consider being an interior decorator.”

Kakashi just barely managed to suppress a snort, looking around his boring apartment. The only nice thing he owned was the bed. Hell, his own bedroom wasn't painted, still the eyesore grey it'd been when he moved in.

“Somehow I don't think that’d work out too well. When did you end up changing it back?”

“Who said I did?”

This time he couldn't contain the snort, or the laughter that followed.

“You're not telling me your room is still hot pink.” Tenzou shrugged, smiling.

“Guess you'll have to find out.”

“Already inviting me into your bedroom. Who would have guessed you could be so forward?” Tenzou blushed.

“Don't start getting ideas.” Kakashi's eye twinkled mischievously.

“I never do.” Tenzou shook his head good naturedly.

“For some reason you think you can just get me to do whatever you want.” Tenzou made it sound like a complaint, but Kakashi knew it wasn't, not really. Kakashi's gaze was challenging as it met his kouhai's.

“Mmm, probably because I can,"

Tenzou eyed his mug consideringly, before downing it in four swallows. Setting the empty cup in the sink gently and turning back.

Kakashi smiled at the show. Trailing behind his kouhai as the brunet made his way to the entrance. Slipping on his shoes and opening the door, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

"I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out I can only write super late at night, which is slightly inconvenient... but who needs a sleep schedule?  
> XD I'll be posting the next chapter shortly.


End file.
